


gitling

by bigbocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbocks/pseuds/bigbocks
Summary: Ang friends with benefits na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, binubuhos ang nararamdaman sa isa’t isa tuwing sila’y nagsasalo ng init sa kama. Pagkatapos non, tagu-taguan ng feelings para walang magbago.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	1. tuldok-kuwit

“’Wag kang maingay. Tangina,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun habang binabayo ito patalikod, sapo ang makinis at kurbadong bewang. Marahan. Madiin. _Masarap._  
  


 _“Mmmhhh..”  
_  
 _“Malapit na, Baek.”  
  
“Ngggghhh!”_  
  
Hinabol ang hininga, nilinis ang mga sarili, at lumabas ng banyo ng restaurant kung saan manager si Baekhyun—parehas patay-malisya sa nangyari.  
  
“Dinner mamaya sa bahay,” paalam ni Chanyeol, nasa main entrance na ng resto, holding the door open with one hand.  
  
“Ha? Anong meron?”  
  
“Birthday ko!” Chanyeol answered—brows creased, “Aish…”  
  
Baekhyun smiled habang nakapangalumbaba sa counter, nakangiti rin ang mga mata habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. Alam niya. Pwede ba namang hindi? Limang taon na silang _magkaibigan_ ni Chanyeol. Sa loob ng limang taon na ‘yon, wala pa siyang namimiss na birthday nito.  
  
“8!” sabay labas ng resto, Chanyeol’s coat hanging on his right arm, long firm legs prominent inside his not-so-tight black slacks as he walked away. Huling lingon sa direksyon ni Baekhyun, ngumiti at kumaway.  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun, baka sakaling mailabas ang pagod na galing sa isang round nila sa banyo. He lightly stretched his arms, nagbanat ng leeg at bumalik na sa duty niya sa resto.

  
###

  
**Irene  
** 19:52  
 _Pa-take out ng food?_

 **Me  
** 19:57  
 _Baka late ako makauwi.  
Birthday ni Yeol._

 **Irene  
** 19:57  
 _Oo nga pala. Pasabi happy birthday!_

 **Me  
** 20:01  
 _Bumili ka ng food, wag tamad!_

 **Irene  
** 20:02  
 _Nevermind, busog pa naman ako._

 **Me  
** 20:07  
 _Cause of death: Starvation_

 **Irene  
** 20:08  
 _Tse! Ingat! :*_

  
###

  
“Sabi ko 8,” bungad ni Chanyeol nang sunduin si Baekhyun sa baba ng condo niya—arms crossed against his wide chest. As if kailangan pang sunduin ito.  
  
“Shhh,” agad na awat ni Baekhyun. Alam niya kung gaano kadaldal si Chanyeol, dederecho ang pagsasalita nito kung hindi pipigilan. “Hayaan mo na, ako naman ang huling uuwi,” Baekhyun teased, raising a brow, bago itinuloy ang paglalakad, “Happy birthday daw sabi ni ate!”  
  
“Sabay tayo, huy!” habol ni Chanyeol sa maliit at inakbayan nang maabutan.  
  
“Sir, good evening,” masiglang bati ng receptionist kay Baekhyun and the latter smiled as a reply bago tanggalin ang mabigat na brasong nakadantay sa mga balikat niya.  
  
“Mas kilala ka pa yata ng mga empleyado rito kesa sa’kin ah.”  
  
Pinihit ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya patama kay Chanyeol, “Bakit kaya ‘no?” he asked sarcastically bago ay pinindot ang ‘11’ sa elevator pad.  
  
“Bakit late ka?” seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol, “Nauna pa sayo si Soo.”  
  
Baekhyun closed his eyes and reclined his body against the cold metal surface, “Nauunang umuwi ang kitchen sa front house,” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun, hindi niya narin alam kung ilang beses niya na bang na-explain kay Chanyeol ‘yon pero ‘di naman mahirap ulitin. “Head chef si Soo, manager ako. Magkaiba kami ng responsibilidad.”  
  
“Pagod?”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Pano birthday gift ko niyan?” pa-cute na sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Na-claim mo na kanina sa resto,” Baekhyun walked out of the elevator, halata sa katawan nito ang pagod, lambot. Ilang oras siyang nakatayo at palakad-lakad, attending to customers left and right—ganon siya ka-hands-on sa trabaho. Dagdag pa rito ang surprise visit ni Chanyeol na hindi niya rin naman nagawang tanggihan, masarap, eh. Mahaba ang pasensya ni Baekhyun, kaya rin siguro sobrang sakto ang maging manager ng isang restaurant para sa kanya. Kaya rin siguro silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ang pinaka magkasundo. Kahit anong kulit nito sa kanya, papasok at lalabas lang sa magkabilang tenga niya.  
  
“’Yon lang? Appetizer palang ‘yon, eh!”  
  
“Shh! Marinig ka,” saway ni Baekhyun, hawak ang door knob ng unit ni Chanyeol. The latter had no choice but to shut up.  
  
“Hello, hello, hello!” bungad ni Chen, nasa kusina, kumukuha ng beer sa ref. Nilingon ang bagong dating, opening his arms para yakapin si Baekhyun, “Pagod na naman, boss?” tanong nito but Baekhyun only replied with a tired smile, leaning his whole weight kay Chen as he hugged the latter back, Chen handing him a beer. Nasanay ang barkadahan na tawaging ‘boss’ si Baekhyun, lagi kasing subsob sa trabaho—mabait sa customer pero mahigpit sa mga empleyado. Danas ni Soo.  
  
“Sa waka~s! Makakakain na rin!” palakpak ni Sehun, “Happy birthday, Yeol! Love you, man!” raising his can of beer.  
  
Six teenage dirt-bags found their home back when they were still in college—each other’s presence. Sabihin nang pariwara, may kanya-kanyang galit sa mundo but each thankful for the amazing friendship they have found and nurtured up until now. Nakapagtapos, nagkatrabaho, nakatayo sa sarili nilang mga paa. Laging may lilingunin sa likuran. They were each other’s guide when their parents failed to be.  
  
Lima sa kanila ngayon nakalupagi sa living room ng unit ni Chanyeol, nanonood ng docuseries. To think that they are all gathered there dahil birthday ni Chanyeol, hindi. Schedule ng barkadahan every Friday, doesn’t necessarily have to be in Chanyeol’s unit, basta every Friday, they all agreed that they have to meet, go out, have dinner, or whatever. Sumakto lang din at birthday ni Chanyeol.  
  
To say that they are close would be an understatement, masyado na silang madaming pinagdaanan at nalampasan; nandyan na yung pagtutulungan sa pagbayad ng tuition, pagpapatuloy kung meron mang naglayas, pagtutor sa isa’t isa to get through college dahil hindi afford ang bumagsak, at ang ‘di na mabilang na inuman nights nila, laman ang hindi maubos na mga problemang hindi na rin nila matandaan.  
  
Walang blood relation but they are family.  
  
And fucking a family member is forbidden fruit.  
  
It’s gamble, friendship and feelings at risk.  
  
Proven and tested.

  
###

“Bilisan lang natin, feeling ko hindi pa nagdidinner si ate,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinuhubad ang mga damit niya, hagis dito, hagis doon. His immaculate body coming into sight; makinis na balagat, kulay-rosas na utong, kurbadong bewang, malaman na pwet, at ang pinakapaborito ni Chanyeol, makapal na mga hitang rumirindi sa kanya sa tuwing lalamunin niya ang butas ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napakagat na lang sa labi si Chanyeol sa nakikita. Hindi man ‘yon ang unang beses na nakita niya si Baekhyun in his naked glory, he’s still mesmerized everytime. Chanyeol brushed his hair up with his fingers bago nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa kinatatayuan ni Baekhyun, the latter getting off his feet para salubungin ito.  
  
“You look so beautiful,” Baekhyun would be lying kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya apektado sa mga puri ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Chanyeol was a natural, Baekhyun knew that the taller likes giving compliments—hindi lang sa kanya pero iba parin ang tama, lalo na sa mga sitwasyong ganito.  
  
Kanang kamay sa bewang at kaliwa naman sa batok paakyat sa malambot na buhok ni Baekhyun, _“Best birthday gift,”_ bati ni Chanyeol nang madilaan na ang bibig ni Baekhyun. Mahinang ungol lang ang sagot na nakuha niya.  
  
Abala si Baekhyun sa paglaplap, para na naman siyang lumilipad; isa na naman ‘to sa mga pagkakataong ipapalimot muna sa kanya ni Chanyeol na magkaibigan sila. Masaya siya, sila, sa ganoong set-up.  
  
 _“Hmmm,”_ ungol ni Baekhyun nang mapunta na sa pwet niya ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol—nakangiti sa gitna ng mga halik. Pinipisil na parang stress ball, tatampalin paminsan pag lumalalim ang gigil nito. _“Mmhh…”  
  
“Happy birthday,” _tuksong bati ni Baekhyun pagkatapos putulin ang laplapan session nila. Mapang-akit na naglakad papunta sa kama, hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa matangkad. Inihiga ang sarili sa gitna ng malaking kama at bumukaka. “Hubad,” utos nito kay Chanyeol.  
  
Nagdidilim na ang paningin ni Chanyeol, libog na libog na. Kitang-kita niya kung paano ibinubuhos ni Baekhyun ang lube sa daliri pagkatapos ay lalaruin ang butas ng pwet habang malagkit na nakatingin sa kanya.  
  
 _“Gusto mo ‘to?”_ lalo pang ibinubuka ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga hita habang nilalaro ang butas niya. Nakakagat pa ito sa labi at kung minsan ay tinitilapon pa ang ulo niya pasandal sa ulunan ng kama.  
  
Nagpanting ang tenga ni Chanyeol, sobrang mapanukso na ng boses ni Baekhyun. Nginisian niya ito bago tanggalin ang suot niyang puting t-shirt. Nang mabalik ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun, isang daliri na nito ang labas-pasok sa nakayukom na butas. “Puta ka,” naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa kinalalagyan ni Baekhyun, hinubad ng mabilis ang shorts bago pumwesto sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Baekhyun. Tinanggal ang daliri ng maliit at ipinalit ang kanya,  
  
 _“Gago…”_ ungol ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob niya.  
  
 _“Mas malaki ‘to…”_ dinagdagan pa ni Chanyeol ng isang daliri, gigil na gigil.  
  
 _“Mmhh!”_ halos maubos na ang kulay itim sa mga mata ni Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Kinagat ang sariling labi dahil putangina, dinidilaan narin ni Chanyeol ang pagitan ng mga hita niya habang nilalabas-pasok ang dalawang daliri sa butas niya. _“Y-yeol… puta_ — _hhng…”_ umaarko na ang likuran ni Baekhyun palayo sa ibabaw ng kama, kasabay ng paglakas ng ungol niya. Gustung-gusto na ng butas niyang makatikim ng tite, _“F_ — _fuck,”_ tawag niya nang mabakante ang butas ng pwet niya pero mabilis itong napalitan ng mainit at malikot na dila ni Chanyeol. Damang-dama niya ang init nang dilaan ni Chanyeol ang butas niya mula sa labas kaya naman hindi narin mapakali ang bewang niya, _“Masarap ba, hm?”_ tukso pa ni Baekhyun kaya naman lalong nanggigil ang matangkad sa kanya. _  
  
_Sinipsip, dinilaan, nilaro ng maigi ng dila ni Chanyeol ang butas ni Baekhyun, _“Sarap mo, putangina.”_ sabay balik na naman sa pagkain niya. Basang-basa na ang butas ni Baekhyun; bukod sa init ay sobrang dulas narin ng pakiramdam ng dila ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng pwet niya.  
  
 _“Ahh… Yeol, lalabasan na yata ako,”_ kumikibit na ang tite ni Baekhyun at mabilis si Chanyeol para hawakan ‘yon sabay marahang sinalsal.  
  
 _“Kakantutin pa kita,”_ huling haplos ng dila sa butas ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ay pumaibabaw na. Minata ni Chanyeol ang katawan sa ilalim niya, kakaibang libog talaga ang nabibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya—sa dami na ng natira niya, wala talagang makakapantay sa sarap at sikip ni Baekhyun. God-tier, first-class kumbaga sa pagkain, five-star dish. Ipinasubo ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya kay Baekhyun, pinapatikim ang sariling katas nito habang patuloy na sinasalsal gamit ang kanang kamay.  
  
Nang maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang kaunting lakas na bumabalik sa kanya, kumawala siya sa ilalim ng matangkad at pinagpalit ang kanilang pwesto. Nagulat si Chanyeol sa mabilisang galaw na ginawa ng maliit, nakasakay na ngayon si Baekhyun sa kanya.  
  
 _“It’s your birthday, ako naman ang tatrabaho,”_ pagprisinta ni Baekhyun habang ikinikiskis ang pwetan niya sa tite ni Chanyeol. Sinasakyan ito habang marahang sinasalsal ang sarili, sabay ang kumpas ng kamay sa hampas ng bewang niya.  
  
 _“F_ — _Baon mo na,”_ Chanyeol insisted.  
  
 _“Not yet,”_ ngisi ni Baekhyun sa matangkad. Inalis ang sarili sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa pinto.  
  
 _“San ka pupunta?”  
  
“May kukunin lang, stay put,” _kumindat pa si Baekhyun sa matangkad bago lumabas nang kwarto. Nang makabalik si Baekhyun, may hawak na itong kutsara sa kanang kamay at garapon naman ng Nutella sa kaliwa.  
  
 _“What are you doing?”  
  
“I didn’t have dessert kanina,” _pacute na sabi ni Baekhyun habang dahan-dahang pumapanik pabalik sa kama. Gumapang papunta sa gitna ng mga hita ni Chanyeol. Mapanuksong dinilaan ang kutsara habang nakatitig lang kay Chanyeol, isinubo ang kutsara at binuksan ang Nutella.  
  
 _“You can’t eat here,”_ apila ni Chanyeol but he was too late.  
  
 _“I can if you can,”_ sagot ni Baekhyun at mabilis na pinahiran ng Nutella ang tigas at malaking tite ni Chanyeol—enough for dessert, _“I’ll eat it off your dick.”  
  
_ Inilagay ni Baekhyun ang kutsara sa garapon at ipinahawak kay Chanyeol, _“Just enjoy the view, birthday boy.”  
  
Tangina, hindi lang view, Baekhyun. _Kita ni Chanyeol kung paanong nilalaro ng dila ni Baekhyun ang tite niya, pati narin ang tsokolateng nakasampal dito, _“Tangina, B_ — _baek…”_ lalo siyang tinitigasan sa nakikita pero hindi niya parin tinatanggal ang tingin, _“F_ — _fuck, ubusin mo ‘yan…”_ ramdam niya rin ang vibrations sa burat niya sa tuwing uungol si Baekhyun gamit ang lalamunan, talaga namang tumitirik ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa sensasyon na nararamdaman, said na said kay Baekhyun bawat sulok, parang hinugasan—linis na linis. Mabilis na ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang hawak na garapon sa mesang malapit sa kama nang maramdaman na ang paglapit ng kasukdulan niya. Pinigilan si Baekhyun sa pagchupa at ipinwesto muli ang maliit sa ilalim niya.  
  
Mabilis na sinunggaban ni Chanyeol ang makasalanang bibig ni Baekhyun. Tinitikman ang sarili sa mga labi ng maliit, _“Hope you enjoyed dessert,”_ at isang malaswang ngiti lang ang isinagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Naglakbay na naman ang kamay ni Chanyeol pababa sa katawan ni Baekhyun, ibinuka ang mga hita nito at nilaro na naman muli ang butas ni Baekhyun.  
  
Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun nasa alapaap na siya, gusto niyang sumigaw sa sobrang sarap. _“Fuck me, Yeol… putangina…”_ imik ni Baekhyun.  
  
 _“You’re so impatient, Baek…”_ ngisi ni Chanyeol. _  
  
_Sobrang kalat na agad ng itsura ni Baekhyun, tigas na tigas na ang tite ni Chanyeol pero hindi parin siya kuntento. Dahan-dahang itinungo ni Chanyeol ang sarili, unang lumapat ang dila niya sa namumulang utong ni Baekhyun; dinilaan ang paligid, pinabalik-balik ang dulo ng dila, at paminsan pa ay kakagatin ito ng bahagya. Gustuhin niya mang markahan ang nanghihikayat na leeg ni Baekhyun para madagdagan pa ang sarap, hindi pwede. That’s bawal.  
  
 _Hindi nila pag-aari ang isa’t-isa._  
  
 _“Chany_ —”  
  
Inilinya ni Chanyeol ang tigas at malaking tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun, isinampal muna at hinaplos ang ulo sa butas ng ilang beses. Napangisi si Chanyeol sa paraan ng pagkibit ng butas ni Baekhyun, sabik na sabik na sa burat niya. Tinampal niya ng mahina ang pwet ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagbaon niya ng tite niya.  
  
 _“F_ — _Chanyeol… tangina!”_ may gigil na ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun, kung kanina sa kobre-kama lang siya nakakapit, ngayon ay kurot niya na ang matigas na braso ni Chanyeol. Sobrang laki ng alaga ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya pinipilas ang katawan niya.  
  
 _“Baek…”_ marahan sa una pero hindi ‘yon ubra kay Chanyeol at lalo na kay Baekhyun, makalipas ang ilang baon ay mabilis na ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol. Kain na kain ng butas ni Baekhyun ang malaki niyang tite, hanggang sa pinakaibaba nito, _“Ngghh… sikip mo… Fuckk~”  
  
“Yeol_— _ahhhh!”_ sobrang sarap ng pagkayod ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun, damang-dama, _“Hhhh… bilisan mo pa… Please~”  
  
_ Hinawakan na ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang hita ni Baekhyun at isinampay ito sa balikat niya, mas malalim, _mas masarap_. Katulad ng request sa kanya, binilisan niya pa lalo. Kagat ang labi niya habang pinapanood ang mabilis na paglabas-pasok ng tite niya sa mapulang butas ni Baekhyun. _“Baek, mmalapit na…”  
  
“Ahhhh!”  
  
“Hnnggg!”_

###

**Me  
** 01:57  
 _Pauwi na ko, ate.  
Kumain ka na ba?_

 **Irene  
** 01:59  
 _Yes, may itlog na pula pa sa ref.  
Ingat, tulog na ako._

Sinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo sa bintana ng bus, sabay pumikit, letting out a small sigh. Balikat sana ni Chanyeol ang sandalan niya sa mga oras na ‘yon imbis na ang malamig na salamin sa tabi niya, pero hindi ‘yon ganun kadali. They’re fucking for the sake of fucking. Laging paalala ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. One year ago nang madagdag ang katagang ‘with benefits’ sa status nila ni Chanyeol. One year narin nilang tinatago. One year na silang kuntento sa ganong set-up. Walang feelings, walang complication. Chanyeol is a good fuck but an even better friend. Simple as that.  
  
Ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang pagbalik ng pagod sa katawan niya. Syempre, mas nadagdagan pa dahil sa session nila ni Chanyeol.  
  
Malalim na ang gabi, may kalayuan ang apartment niya sa condo ni Chanyeol pero walang kaso yun dahil sanay narin naman siya sa ruta ng byaheng ‘yon, kabisadong kabisado niya na dahil madalas naman siya sa unit ni Chanyeol. Bumaba si Baekhyun sa terminal ng bus, kaunti narin ang tao at sarado na ang mga tindahan sa paligid, huling byahe na ‘yon; nag-umpisa na siyang maglakad pauwi, marahan, salungat sa bilis ng mga bagay na tumatakbo sa isip niya.


	2. balik-tanaw

“I had sex with him.”  
  
Baekhyun’s confession five years ago sa ate niya during breakfast, making the latter stop sa pagkain.  
  
“You did WHAT?”  
  
“Sex, with your date. Last night. Penge ah,” kuha ni Baekhyun ng ham mula sa pinggan ng ate niya.  
  
“Tanga ka ba?!”  
  
“Sorry, okay?! He made a move on me and you were too drunk to even function.”  
  
“Still!” ramdam ni Baekhyun ang inis ng ate niya pero alam naman niyang hindi magtatagal ‘yon. It was a blind date, and it was just _some_ guy. Hindi rin ‘yon ang unang taong inuwi ng ate niya. Baekhyun knew it was nothing serious, like the others before.  
  
“Mukha rin namang hindi matino ‘yon!”  
  
“Stop justifying what you did!”  
  
“Sorry na,” pacute ni Baekhyun. “Besides, you—we, we’ll probably never see him again,” or so he thought.

###

Unang araw ng klase, pangalwang sem sa unang taon ng pagiging marketing student ni Baekhyun. Statistics. Gusto niya na lang matulog, walang kagana-gana yung nagtuturo sa unahan dagdag pa na puyat siya dahil nga niyare niya yung inuwi ng ate niyang lalaki. Hindi niya rin naman itatangging magaling yung lalaki; sa totoo lang, hindi na nga mahintay ni Baekhyun na ikwento ang _one night stand_ niya sa mga kaibigan niya.  
  
Lipas ng isa’t kalhating oras, sa wakas, tapos na dapat ang klase pero yung propesor nila hindi pa. Despite that, inimis na ni Baekhyun yung mga nilabas niyang notebook na hindi naman niya nagamit, para mabilis na ang pag-alis pag nagdismiss. Tanaw narin niya sa pintuan ang mga studyanteng naghihintay, mga susunod na gagamit ng silid.

  
**Chennie  
** 08:36  
 _San ka?_

 **Me  
** 08:36  
 _Klase pa._

 **Chennie  
** 08:37  
 _Overtime. Sir Lee?_

 **Me  
** 08:38  
 _Uh huh_

 **Chennie  
** 08:39  
 _Oval lang kami, sunod ka.  
May bitbit si Sehun, tropa daw._

 **Me  
** 08:39  
 _Si Sehun? May kaibigan bukod satin?_

 **Chennie  
** 08:40  
 _Taka rin ako pero mukhang mabait naman._

 **Me  
** 08:40  
 _Oh_

 **Chennie  
** 08:41  
 _Bilise_

 **Me  
** 08:42  
 _Omw, may kwento rin ako hihi_

 **Chennie  
** 08:42  
 _Can’t wait_

###

If it was possible, baka nalaglag na ang panga ni Baekhyun sa lupa. Malawak at matao ang siyudad nila, malaki ang university, marami ring kursong ino-offer, iba’t-ibang department, iba’t-ibang building. If it was possible, babalikan ni Baekhyun ang mga nangyari noong nakaraang gabi dahil sa dinami-rami nang pwedeng ipakilala sa kanila ni Sehun noong araw na ‘yon,  
  
Si Chanyeol pa. Ang one night stand (dapat) niya.  
  
“Baek, si Yeol,” pakilala ni Sehun, “Kaklase ko sa accounting.”  
  
Natahimik si Baekhyun dahil hindi inaalis ng binata ang tingin nito sa kanya. Hindi niya lubos maisip na may dadagdag pa pala sa barkadahan nila, at si Chanyeol pa talaga. Awkward para sa kanya, syempre, but Chanyeol’s knowing smile in front of him was saying otherwise, nag-offer pa ng handshake ang binata,  
  
 _“Hi, nice to meet you.”_  
  
But what Baekhyun heard was, _kalimutan na natin ‘yon.  
  
_ Despite that, the awkward feeling inside him quickly subsided. Baekhyun accepted the handshake, “Hi,” he smiled, accepting the unfortunate situation he’s in. That day, Baekhyun was so sure na hindi na mauulit kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanila dahil according to Baekhyun, _friends aren’t for fucking_. Ibinaba niya ang bag niya, at naupo sa tabi ni Chen, isang hakbang mas mababa sa kinauupuan nina Sehun; sumandal at tiningala ang bughaw na langit, “Ganda ng panahon ngayon ‘no?”  
  
“Kwento mo,” Chen answered.  
  
“Nawala sa isip ko…” Baekhyun pursed his lips sabay sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Chen, “…mamaya, baka maalala ko.”

  
###

Linggo. Buwan. Taon. Mas lalo pang nakilala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, ganun din ang huli. Their one night together long-forgotten. The ill-fated first meeting was replaced by the one that happened on the bleachers. Their bond with each other grew deeper as time passed by. Tinawanan na lang din si Baekhyun ng ate niya noong ikwento niya ang nangyari. Baekhyun had no idea that Chanyeol would turn out to be a dear friend; he had no idea na magiging malaking parte si Chanyeol ng buhay nila. Their little circle was complete, happy. Baekhyun was strictly obeying his whole ‘friends aren’t for fucking’ agenda…  
  
And then the night of their graduation happened.  
  
Tapos na ang martsa at nakuha na ang diploma. Tapos na ang apat na taong paghihirap, paggapang sa kolehiyo. Maliit na parte palang ng buhay kung susumahin, but it’s still a milestone, one thing they can check off their long list of life goals. Marami pang pagdadaanan sa hinaharap but Baekhyun was sure he could do it with no sweat with his best friends by his side. Kita ang malalaking ngiti at rinig ang malalakas na tawanan sa loob ng malaking awditoryum, abot ito hanggang sa labas. Kaliwa’t kanang pagbati sa mga nagsipagtapos mula sa mga pamilya, mga kaibigan, at mga guro.  
  
“Ate una na ko!” nagmamadaling paalam ni Baekhyun kay Irene, niyakap ito sabay nag-umpisa nang maglakad palayo, ikinakaway ang graduation cap niya sa ere. Hindi man nakaluwas ang mga magulang niya, hindi na ‘yon bago kay Baekhyun. Malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa ate niya dahil hindi siya pinapabayaan nito, “Ingat ka pauwi, labyu!” huling lingon nito sa ate niya. Irene gave out a proud smile bago kumaway pabalik kay Baekhyun.  
  
“Alis na po ako, magkikita kami nina Baek.” paalam ni Chen sa mga magulang niya. Inabot ang mga gamit pero suot parin ang graduation cap at gown niya.  
  
“Bukas na po ako uwi, baka kela Sehun na lang kami matulog.” mabilis na paalam ni Kyungsoo sa mga magulang niya, naglalakad na ito palayo habang nagsasalita, “Magtext na lang po ako! Ingat kayo!”  
  
“Si Soo, Chen, Sehun, Baek, at Yeol. Kami kami parin po.” sagot ni Jongin sa magulang nang tanungin siya kung sino ang mga kasama niya.  
  
“Alas singko usapan namin, ma.” ungot ni Chanyeol sa nanay niya dahil hindi parin ito tapos kumuha ng mga litrato. “Alis na po ako, ingat kayo!”  
  
Tanaw agad ni Baekhyun sa mataong parking space ang kaibigan, si Sehun, mag-isa. Hawak ang nakatiklop na toga sa mga kamay—nakatiklop ang manggas ng puting polo hanggang sa siko, nakatayo sa ilalim ng malaking puno. Usapan nilang doon magkikita-kita pero mukhang late ang iba. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagsikip ng dibdib niya habang papalapit siya sa kaibigan. Masakit para sa kanyang hindi nakapunta ang mga magulang niya pero kahit papano ay nakarating ang ate niya. Pero si Sehun? Wala, walang nagpunta.  
  
Isang maganda at malaking ngiti ang salubong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, agad naman siyang niyakap nito, mahigpit. Ramdam niya ang lungkot sa paraan ng pagyakap sa kanya ni Sehun pero hindi na gustong dagdagan pa ni Baekhyun ‘yon.  
  
“Congrats!” bati ni Baekhyun, yakap parin si Sehun. “Graduate na tayo!” malaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun pero hindi ‘yon kita ni Sehun. May luha na sa mga mata ng huli pero hindi rin ‘yon kita ni Baekhyun. Marahang nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang mahihinang hikbi ng kaibigan. “Sehun…” ramdam niya ang sakit, mahal na mahal niya ang mga kaibigan niya, kung pwede ay aakuin niya ang nararamdaman ni Sehun pero sa mga oras na ‘yon, wala siyang magagawa kung hindi damayan ang kaibigan. “…nandito kami,” wala sa plano ni Baekhyun ang umiyak, pero hindi niya na napigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha. “Tahan na.”

###

“Para sa atay natin!”  
  
“Para sa mga maling desisyon sa buhay!”  
  
“Para sa mga prof na kupal!”  
  
“Para sa mga jowang ‘di tumagal!”  
  
“Para sa pagtatapos!”  
  
“At para sa mga kaibigan kong ‘di ako iiwanan,” Sehun looked around the room, holding his glass of beer up high, “Salamat, mahal na mahal ko kayo.”  
  
“Puta, parang tanga, nagpapaiyak pa naman ‘to e!” Baekhyun replied jokingly in attempt to lift the mood. Wala man ang mga magulang ni Sehun, nandun naman sila, kumpleto.  
  
Hindi man nakauwi ang mga magulang ni Sehun mula ibang bansa para sa graduation, sinigurado ni Baekhyun na hindi mawawala ang barkadahan para punan ang kalungkutan. Malaki ang bahay nina Sehun, matagal tagal naring naninirahan dito mag-isa ang binata, ayaw ni Sehun na sumama sa ibang bansa. Hindi niya gusto ang bagong asawa ng nanay niya kaya nagpasya siyang magpaiwan na lang. Madalas na dito ang tambayan nila, takbuhan kung may problema at isa sa mga pagkakataon na ‘yon ang graduation day nila.  
  
“Anong nang plano niyo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakasandal sa balikat ni Jongin.  
  
“Trabaho, ano pa ba?” sagot ni Chen, nakadapa sa sahig ng sala nina Sehun, nursing his glass of beer, “Ang bilis ng panahon.”  
  
“Miss ko na agad mag-aral,” biro ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Lumandi ka lang naman buong college life,” tirada ni Jongin kay Chanyeol.  
  
“Pero hindi nagkaboyfriend,” dagdag ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Bakit magboboyfriend?” Chanyeol took a sip from his beer, “Hindi naman kailangan.”  
  
“True, bira lang ng bira!” gatong ni Chen, “Sagabal lang sa buhay ang love life.”  
  
“Kahit isa sa mga ‘yon, wala kang nagustuhan?” tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol making the latter stop.  
  
“Wala.” Chanyeol answered firmly.  
  
“Oh, come on!”  
  
“Wala nga!” nahihiyang sagot ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin naman talaga maitatangging marami na siyang natikman. Alam niyang mahirap tanggihan ang isang Park Chanyeol at gamit na gamit niya ang advantage na ‘yon.  
  
“Osige eto na lang,” dagdag ni Jongin, “Walang tumatak sayo?”  
  
Napatigil si Chanyeol sa tanong. Hindi siya nagsisinungaling nung sinabi niyang wala siyang nagustuhan sa mga naikama niya, pero magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang walang tumatak sa kanya. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang beer na hawak, “Meron.”  
  
Iginala ang tingin sa silid, pinadaanan ng titig ang mga kasama at inihinto kay Baekhyun. “Merong isa, hindi ko malilimutan… _sobrang sarap_ ,” kasabay ng pagsasalita ni Chanyeol ang paglalim ng titig niya kay Baekhyun—hindi rin tinatanggal ng huli ang titig nito sa matangkad, “Walang katulad… pero sa tingin ko imposible nang maulit ‘yon.”  
  
“Ohhhh~” sagot ng grupo kay Chanyeol.  
  
Pero si Baekhyun, natahimik. Hindi man sigurado sa narinig. Hindi man sigurado kung tama ba ang tumatakbo sa isip niya. Hindi man sigurado kung tama ba ang pagbilis ng tibok ng dibdib niya; sa isang bagay siya sigurado—gusto niyang halikan ang mga labi ng binatang nakatitig parin sa kanya.

###

“Oh, gising ka pa?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Madaling araw na, tahimik na ang bahay dahil bagsak na ang mga kasama nila.  
  
Hindi maalis sa isip ni Baekhyun ang nangyari, it shouldn’t be bothering him, pilit niyang sinasaksak sa kokote niya. He hoped that a warm glass of milk would put him to sleep pero yung gumugulo sa isip niya, ayan na, nakatayo sa harapan niya, kinakausap siya.  
  
“Dun na sila natulog lahat sa kwarto ni Sehun,” dagdag pa ni Chanyeol trying to make conversation. “Hindi ko alam kung may space pa pero may kwarto pa nama—”  
  
“Sa tingin mo? May tatalo dun sa best sex mo?” hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan galing pero bigla na lang dumulas sa bibig niya.  
  
Natahimik ang matangkad sa tanong—napangiti. Alam ni Chanyeol kapag may gustong itanong ang maliit sa kanya. Ramdam niya, kilalang kilala na.  
  
“Chismoso,” asar ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “Kanina mo pa gusto itanong?”  
  
“Share mo naman!” pilit ni Baekhyun, acting cute despite the obvious tension in the room.  
  
“Bakit ka interesado?”  
  
“Wala lang, sabi mo kasi _sobrang sarap_ , eh. Baka pwede ako makakuha ng moves sa kanya,” biro ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Wala, matagal na ‘yon,” tinuloy ni Chanyeol ang pagkilos sa kusina, nandun siya para kumuha ng tubig.  
  
“Ganon kagaling yung… guy? O girl?” tanong ni Baekhyun, nangangapa. Ayaw niyang mag-assume. Whatever his mind was telling him, he was brushing it off. Hangga’t kaya niyang pigilan ang sarili niya, pipigilan niya.  
  
Inilapag ni Chanyeol ang hawak na baso ng tubig sa mesa at naupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun, “Kailan ka pa naging interesado sa sexual endeavors ko?” may panunukso parin ang tono ng matangkad.  
  
“Bakit, bawal ba?”  
  
“Hindi.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Okay,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Inayos ang upo, sinandal ang sarili para mas komportable, akmang may ikekwento, “You really want to know?”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“First year,” umpisa ni Chanyeol, hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa maliit, “Bagong transfer ako, late ako diba? Second sem na ako nakaenroll.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Hindi ko pa kayo kilala nun, mahiyain din ako,” huminto si Chanyeol para uminom ng tubig, inaalala kung gaano kalaki ang pinagbago niya simula nang makasama siya sa barkadahan nina Baekhyun, salamat kay Sehun, “Pauwi ako nun, nakita ko yung babae, lasing. Napara ng taxi. Syempre, ako na mabait, tinulungan ko. Tinanong ko kung saan ba siya uuwi at kung bakit mag-isa lang siya. Ang sabi niya iniwan daw siya ng blind date niya.”  
  
“’Di ba taking advantage ka naman kung lasing yung babae?”  
  
“’Di pa ko tapos,” pitik ni Chanyeol sa noo ng maliit.  
  
“Aray!”  
  
“Hinatid ko yung babae sa kanila, buti nga alam niya pa pauwi, eh.”  
  
“Oh tapos?” napanatag na si Baekhyun, isip niyang mali ang nasa isip niya. _Safe._ He thought, not knowing what’s coming his way.  
  
“Nakatulog yung babae sa taxi kaya pagdating namin sa bahay niya, hindi ko alam gagawin. Edi binuhat ko, mag-isa pa yata yung babae sa bahay, sarado saka nakapatay yung mga ilaw, eh.”  
  
“Hassle,” Baekhyun commented.  
  
“Hassle talaga,” napapailing pa si Chanyeol sa pagkekwento, pinipigilan ang ngiti. Kitang nalilibang na ang maliit sa kwento niya. “Buti na lang kamo may ibang tao pa dun sa loob ng bahay at gising pa.”  
  
“Oh? Nice.”  
  
Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang ngiti, inaalala ang mga pangyayari noong gabing ‘yon. “Edi sumigaw ako, sabi ko ‘tao po!’”  
  
Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa matangkad at ibinaling ito sa hawak hawak niyang baso. Medyo kumunot ang noo, tipong may inaalala.  
  
“Tapos sumagot yung tao sa loob, dun ko nalaman na kapatid pala niya yung babae,” hindi tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun, marahan narin ang pagsasalita nito, “Lumabas yung kapatid, nakapajama at nakaputing t-shirt na manipis, kitang-kita yung collarbones, ganda rin ng pwet,” ngisi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Ramdam na naman ni Baekhyun ang pagbilis ng kabog ng dibdib niya, dumadalas rin ang paglunok niya dahil pakiramdam niya may bumabara sa lalamunan niya.  
  
“Sabi ko nun sa utak ko ‘ang bilis naman ng premyo sa pagtulong na ginawa ko’,” pagtuloy ni Chanyeol kahit na kita niyang natataranta na si Baekhyun sa harap niya. He paused, “Nakikinig ka pa ba?”  
  
Iniangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa matangkad. Magulo na ang takbo ng isip niya, parang gusto niyang kalimutan bigla na hindi siya napatol sa mga kaibigan niya, “Oo,” matapang na sagot ni Baekhyun, “Tuloy mo.”  
  
Nakipagtitigan si Baekhyun, his finger tracing the rim of the glass in front of him. The story was familiar. He was so sure, hundred percent. The taller smiled at him as a reply.  
  
Of course it’s familiar, Chanyeol was talking about him the whole time. Baekhyun was right all along.  
  
“Tinanong ko yung kapatid nung babae kung san ko ba pwedeng ibaba yung ate niya, ang bigat kasi, eh. So, sinundan ko yung kapatid papunta dun sa kwarto ng ate niya,” Chanyeol cleared his throat pagtapos ay uminom uli ng tubig, “’Salamat’ sabi nung kapatid, sabi ko naman—”  
  
“Ang ganda ng leeg ko?” Baekhyun interrupted.  
  
“Ang ganda ng leeg mo,” mahina at mabagal na sagot ni Chanyeol—malalim ang boses.  
  
Natahimik ang kusina, para bang may dumaang anghel, nakatitig lang sa isa’t-isa. Parehas walang alam sa tumatakbo sa isip ng bawat isa.  
  
Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun—nakatingin parin sa matangkad, hindi alam kung dapat ba siyang umalis. Sa madaling sabi, hindi niya lang talaga alam ang dapat na gawin. Paulit-ulit sa utak niya ang mga nangyari noong gabing ‘yon. Taon na ang lumipas pero tanda niya parin kung gaano kalambot ang mga labi ng matangkad; tanda niya parin kung paanong sabay na malambing at gigil ang mga haplos ni Chanyeol; tanda niya parin bawat detalye kahit na matagal niya na itong sinusubukang kalimutan—sabay-sabay na bumabalik sa kanya lahat ng pakiramdam, para bang tinutulak siya palapit kay Chanyeol. Para bang sinasabi sa kanyang kailangan niyang maramdaman uli lahat ‘yon, _gusto niyang maramdaman uli lahat ‘yon.  
  
_ Pero hindi siya makagalaw, nandun lang siya. Nakatitig sa matangkad.  
  
“Your lips look dry,” sabi ni Chanyeol before licking his own lips.  
  
Mahina lang ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol pero kay Baekhyun, sobrang lakas nito. Hindi namamalayan ni Baekhyun na magkalapit na pala sila ng matangkad,  
  
 _“Basain ko?”_ bulong ni Chanyeol.  
  
“What are you doing?” tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Answering your question.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kung may tatalo ba sa best sex ko…” lalo pang nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Baekhyun, _“…can you top your performance before?”  
  
_ “You know we can’t.”  
  
“I won’t tell if you won’t,” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang mali, matagal niya nang pinipigilan ang sarili niya kay Baekhyun pero naisip niya rin na kung ayaw ng maliit ay kanina pa siya dapat mag-isa doon sa kusina.  
  
“No,” sagot ni Baekhyun kahit na salungat ang nasa isip niya.  
  
 _“Baekhyun…”_ hindi papayag si Chanyeol na hindi makuha ang gusto. Baekhyun saying ‘no’ was only making him want more. Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang isa niyang kamay sa makinis na hita ni Baekhyun, hinahaplos ito ng marahan at pinayagan naman siya ng maliit. _“…just for tonight. Let me fuck you on this table.”  
  
_ Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong magic ba meron si Chanyeol pero putangina gusto niya na lang bigla tumuwad sa mesa at kalimutan lahat ng paniniwala niya. Baekhyun put on a naughty smile.  
  
Nang makita ni Chanyeol ang ngiti sa mukha ng maliit, hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili. Mabilis niyang hinalikan si Baekhyun; tulad ng sabi niya, binasa niya ang mga labi ni Baekhyun, bawat sulok ng bibig ni Baekhyun nadaanan ng dila ni Chanyeol. Mga kamay niyang mabilis na naglalakbay sa katawan ni Baekhyun, atat na atat. Binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at iniupo sa mesa, ang mga binti ni Baekhyun nakayapos sa bewang ni Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, “Tangina ka, bawal ‘to,” pero hindi tumitigil si Chanyeol sa paghalik sa kanya, leeg naman niya ang inuupakan ng matangkad.  
  
“Hm?” sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
 _“Bawal— hnngg,”_ ungol ni Baekhyun nang maramdamang minamarkahan ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya.  
  
“Gago! ‘Wag mong markahan,” tulak ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol palayo sa kanya. “You can’t do that.”  
  
“Sorry,” lambing ni Chanyeol, “Sa susunod, hindi na.”  
  
“S—sa susunod?”  
  
Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang t-shirt niya, revealing his toned pecs and abs bago ay naglakad uli papalapit kay Baekhyun, _“Wala na bang susunod?”  
  
_ Napalunok si Baekhyun sa tanong ng binata. _Syempre meron.  
  
_ Bumaba si Baekhyun sa mesa at hinalikan uli ang matangkad, paatras hanggang sa nakalapat na ang likod ni Chanyeol sa pader. Pababa nang pababa ang mga halik ni Baekhyun, masarap na dinidilaan ang katawan ng matangkad hanggang sa umabot na siya sa puson. Lumuhod at tiningala si Chanyeol, _“Namiss ko ‘to,”_ hinila ni Baekhyun pababa ang shorts ni Chanyeol—kasama narin ang brief, halos sumampal sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang galit na tite ni Chanyeol, ang laki. Dinilaan niya mula itlog hanggang sa ulo—hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa matangkad.  
  
 _“Ahhh~ tanginang bibig ‘yan,”_ napapapikit si Chanyeol sa sarap. _  
  
_Inulit-ulit pa ni Baekhyun ang pagdila hanggang sa basang-basa na ang tite ni Chanyeol, mas madaling isubo at kainin.  
  
 _“Mmhhm… Sarap ba?”_ tanong ni Chanyeol, _“Bilisan mo pa.”  
  
_ Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang init sa katawan niya, sarap na sarap sa tite ni Chanyeol. Wala nang pakielam sa mga laway na nagkalat sa baba niya. Halos mabilaukan sa tuwing susubukan niyang lunukin ito ng buo. Binilisan niya pa ang pagchupa, gamit ang kamay sa pagsalsal sa hindi niya kayang isubo—lalaruin din paminsan ang itlog ng matangkad.  
  
 _“Fuck…”_ pigil ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun dahil ramdam niya nang lalabasan na siya. Itinayo niya ang maliit sabay siya namang isinandal sa pader, hinalikan ng madiin habang hinuhubaran ito. Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang laway na nakakalat sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Umatras at minata ang buong katawan nito.  
  
Bumalik si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya kanina at tinuktok ng dalawang beses ang mesa. _“Tuwad,”_ utos nito, malalim ang boses.  
  
Mabilis na sumunod si Baekhyun, _sino ba namang hindi.  
  
_ Ang ganda ng upo ni Chanyeol, handang handa nang kumain. Nakahain sa harap niya ang malaman at mabilog na pwet ni Baekhyun. Pinalo niya ito ng mahina na nagpaungol naman sa maliit.  
  
 _“Masakit…”_ reklamo ni Baekhyun. _“Sige pa…”  
  
_ Inulit ni Chanyeol. Nang makitang mapula na ito, hinalik halikan niya pa ito bago ay ibinuka ang mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Kita niya ang mapula at kumikislot na butas ni Baekhyun. Hindi na pinatagal ni Chanyeol, dinilaan niya agad ito—lalong ginanahan sa mga ungol ng maliit. Hindi niya ‘yon nagawa noong unang beses nila ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Lube,” paalala ni Baekhyun.  
  
Handa si Chanyeol, syempre. Inabot nito ang shorts niyang nakakalat sa sahig at kinuha sa bulsa ang sachet ng lube, binuhos ito sa daliri niya at inumpisahan nang fingerin si Baekhyun.  
  
 _“Chanyeol~”_ ungol ni Baekhyun dahil nabigla ito sa daliring labas-pasok na sa butas niya. Nanlalambot na ang tuhod niya sa sarap, kung wala ang mesa para suportahan ang katawan niya malamang ay bumagsak na siya sa sahig.  
  
 _“Mhhmhhh…”  
  
_ Tumayo na si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan—tinanggal narin ang daliri sa butas ni Baekhyun. Pinihit niya ang maliit pahiga naman sa mesa, kinuha uli ang lube at nilagyan ang galit niyang burat.  
  
Naglalaway si Baekhyun sa nakikita, gusto niyang isubo uli ang tite ni Chanyeol pero mas gusto niya nang makantot, iniisip niya palang kung gaano kasarap ang pakiramdam ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya, nag-iinit na agad ang kalamnan niya.  
  
 _“Bilis… Yeol…”  
  
_ Hinila ni Chanyeol sa binti si Baekhyun para ilapit sa kanya, _“Wasak ka sakin.”  
  
“Aaahhh~”  
  
“Ulo palang, Baekhyun,” _sabi ni Chanyeol—pisil ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Nilaliman pa ni Chanyeol ang pagbaon, dahan-dahan, kinakapa ang nararamdaman ng maliit.  
  
Gustong itiklop ni Baekhyun ang mga hita niya sa nararamdaman, sobrang sarap napapabayukos ang katawan niya. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga hita ni Baekhyun, binukaka pa lalo ito. Nang maibaon niya na ang kabuuan ng tite niya, ramdam niya kung gaano kalalim ito. Masikip ang butas ni Baekhyun, kinakain siya ng buo.  
  
 _“Fuck! Ang sikip mo…Mmhhhm,”_ ungol ni Chanyeol. Tumigil siya sandali para halikan si Baekhyun at binigyan ng atensyon ang suso nito. Kita ni Chanyeol na nababali ang likod ng maliit sa ilalim niya. Sumisikip pa lalo ang butas ni Baekhyun sa paligid ng tite niya, dinilaan niya pa lalo ang dibdib ni Baekhyun habang inumpisahan nang igalaw ang bewang niya.  
  
 _“Ahhh!”_ ungol ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang paggalaw ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Ramdam niyang bumabakat ito sa loob niya, _“Ang l_ — _laki. Mmhmm sarap…”  
  
_ Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang bewang ng maliit, handa nang ratratin si Baekhyun.  
  
 _“Galingan mong maglakad bukas ha,”_ bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun, _“Show me you can still walk straight and I’ll make sure to fuck you harder next time.”  
  
“Y_— _yeol… Ahhh, f_ — _uck!”_ sigaw ni Baekhyun nang panggigilan na siya ni Chanyeol. Mabilis at madiin, tamang tama sa kalamnan niya. Derecho na sa langit ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, wala na siyang pakielam. _Maybe, friends are for fucking din naman pala.  
  
O baka si Chanyeol lang. _Lasing sa sarap na nararamdaman, wala nang pakielam si Baekhyun. _Bahala na._  
  
 _“Hhhmm…”  
  
_ Napapatingala si Chanyeol, pinipigilan ang sarili, ayaw niya nang tignan si Baekhyun dahil mapapabilis lang ang pagtapos niya.  
  
 _“Look at me.”_ saad ni Baekhyun, malapit narin siyang labasan.  
  
Malalim ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang patuloy itong kinakantot,  
  
 _“Malapit na, Baek.”  
  
“P—putok mo sa loob… Mhhhm~” _kagat ni Baekhyun sa labi niya.  
  
 _“Aaahhh!”  
  
_ Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang mainit na tamod sa loob niya, sobrang sarap. Ramdam niya rin ang sarili niyang katas na nakakalat sa puson niya. Napapaunat ang mga daliri niya sa paa. Ganon din si Chanyeol na nakatingkayad na. Marahang hinugot ni Chanyeol ang tite niya at naupo. Hinihimas nang marahan ang binti ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Okay ka lang?” tanong nito pero hindi na nakasagot ang maliit, mahimbing na ang tulog nito. Pinulot ni Chanyeol ang t-shirt niyang nasa lapag at pinunasan ang sarili. Nagbihis siya bago linisan si Baekhyun na nasa ibabaw parin ng mesa, binihisan niya ito pagkatapos binuhat papunta sa bakanteng kwarto.  
  
Chanyeol tucked the smaller in bed. Naupo siya sa gilid ng kama at tinitigan muna si Baekhyun na mahimbing na natutulog. He knew that things won’t be the same after that, pero ano pang magagawa? Nangyari na. Gusto mang tabihan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, ayaw niya nang dagdagan pa ang kasalanan niya rito. Parehas silang nagpipigil but he knows he pushed Baekhyun off the edge, “Sleep well,” sa unang pagkakataon, hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun. Tumayo siya at pinatay na ang ilaw sa kwarto.  
  
Chanyeol settled himself sa sofa. Huminga ng malalim at inisip lahat nang nangyari; iniisip kung ano bang magiging lagay nila kinabukasan o sa mga susunod pang araw; iniisip kung mauulit pa ba ito. Hanggang san ba siya dadalhin ng libog niya para sa maliit? Iba pag si Baekhyun, ibang-iba.


	3. atras-abante

Gumising si Chanyeol na may malaking ngiti sa mukha niya… at tigas na tite sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. Naaalala kung paanong kinain ni Baekhyun ang tsokolate sa burat niya noong nakaraang gabi, ganadong ganado agad ang umaga niya. Tinanggal ang kumot na nakabalot sa katawan niya at pumikit, nirereplay sa utak niya ang best birthday sex. Masyado pang maaga para pumasok sa trabaho, madami pang oras. Magjajakol muna siya.  
  
Sakto namang pagkatapos niyang labasan ay may malalakas na katok sa pintuan niya. Kung normal na araw ‘yon, baka nakalukot na ang mga kilay niya. Buti na lang, good mood.  
  
“Sandale!” sigaw ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad papunta sa pintuan. Nakashorts lang, walang brief. Hubad at medyo magulo pa ang buhok. Nag-iinat pa ito nang buksan ang pintuan.  
  
“Happy birthday,” bati ni Jongin, may dalang almusal para sa kaibigan, “Mukhang napasarap birthday mo, ah,” Jongin commented judging mula sa itsura ni Chanyeol sa harap niya.  
  
Inirapan lang ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan at kinuha ang hawak hawak nitong pagkain pagkatapos ay pinatuloy sa loob.  
  
“Ibang babae na naman ba ‘yan?” tanong ni Jongin na derechong naghanap ng mug para bigyan ang sarili ng kape, “Old habits die hard talaga ‘no?” dagdag pa ni Jongin not knowing that Baekhyun was responsible for the blooming mess in front of him.  
  
“Ang dami mong sinabi, bakit wala ka na naman kagabi?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan na madalas na MIA sa Friday nights nila.  
  
Natahimik na lang si Jongin habang nakaupo at ineenjoy ang mainit niyang kape. Hindi sumasagot.  
  
“Hindi parin ba kayo ayos?” tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
“It’s too complicated,” sagot ni Jongin.  
  
“Umamin ka kasi, eh.”  
  
“Mahal ko, eh,” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin bago humigop ng kape. Nakatingin lang sa liwanag na nanggagaling sa sala ni Chanyeol.  
  
Buwan na ang lumipas nang aminin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya. Katulad ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol, naglihim din ang dalawa tungkol sa sexual relationship nila. Ang _pinagkaiba_ lang, nahulog si Jongin at umamin. Pinilit mang itago ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari, pinilit man nilang bumalik sa normal, it didn’t work for Jongin. Wala siyang magawa kung hindi idistansya ang sarili kay Kyungsoo dahil sa tuwing makikita o makakasama niya ito, bumabalik lahat ng sakit sa kanya when Kyungsoo rejected his confession. Nalaman ng barkada ang nangyari nang mahalatang madalang nang sumama si Jongin sa kanila. Naging problema, oo, syempre. Nagulat, nag-away, at nagtampuhan pero naayos man nila yun, isang bagay ang hindi naayos—feelings ni Jongin.  
  
Pag kasama si Kyungsoo, malamang sa malamang, hindi magpapakita si Jongin. Kung kasama naman si Jongin at dumating si Kyungsoo, mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ay aalis na ito. They gambled feelings and obviously one of them lost. The friendship they treasured for years was effectively ruined, at least for Jongin.  
  
“Pag sex lang, sex lang,” _pangaral_ ni Chanyeol habang nilalantakan ang pancake na dala ng kaibigan sa kanya, “Ikaw na lang naman hinihintay ni Soo.”  
  
“Hindi ko kayang kaibigan lang, Yeol,” mahinang sagot ni Jongin, “Alam kong mahal niya rin ako, takot lang siya.”  
  
“Jongin naman, kung mahal ka ni Soo, matagal na sanang kayo.”  
  
“Hindi mo maiintindihan,” sagot ni Jongin. But again, mali na naman siya.  
  
Intinding-intindi ni Chanyeol. Kung alam lang sana ni Jongin, si Chanyeol ang pinakamakakaintindi sa kanya. Sampal kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang nangyari, noong rurok palang ng issue ng mga kaibigan nila, nagpasya ang dalawa na itigil muna kung ano mang meron sa kanilang dalawa pero ‘di rin nagtagal bumalik na naman sila sa dati. Sinigurado ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol na everything will be platonic in between them bago sila bumalik sa set-up nila. Naniniwala si Chanyeol at Baekhyun na they wouldn’t end up like their friends; una, mas matagal na nila yun ginagawa kumpara kay Jongin at Kyungsoo pero safe parin naman sila; pangalawa, they have strict rules; lastly, it’s just too damn good for them not to do it.  
  
“I hope you guys fix it soon,” sabi ni Chanyeol to comfort his friend.  
  
“Salamat, dumaan lang ako,” paalam ni Jongin, nilalagay na ang mug sa lababo, “Balak ko makikape lang pero nasermonan mo pa ako,” ngiti ni Jongin reaching for the door knob, handa na umalis.  
  
“Ingat!”  
  
“Salamat!”

###

“Good morning, Mr. Park,” bati ng office slut kay Chanyeol pagkarating niya sa trabaho. He once fucked this girl sa office niya and ever since, lagi na itong nagpapapansin sa kanya. Too bad, Chanyeol doesn’t fuck the same girl… or guy, twice. That’s just Baekhyun. Binigyan niya ito ng magandang ngiti pagkatapos ay nagtuloy na sa paglalakad papasok sa office niya. Tambak ang trabaho niya dahil weekend pero walang kaso yun dahil nga maganda ang gising ng binata.  
  
  
 **B  
** 10:36  
 _Yeol, naiwan ko ba pouch ko?_

 **Me  
** 10:36  
 _Anong pouch?_

 **B  
** 10:37  
 _Yung lalagyan ko ng skin care at make up._

 **Me  
** 10:38  
 _Hindi ko nacheck_

 **B  
** 10:39  
 _Ugh, kala ko nadala mo._

 **Me  
** 10:39  
 _Daanan mo mamaya._

 **B  
** 10:40  
 _Hassle._

 **Me  
** 10:40  
 _Ihahatid kita._

 **B  
** 10:41  
 _Wag na, bukas mo na lang dalhin._

 **Me  
** 10:42  
 _Wala akong pasok bukas._

 **B  
** 10:42  
 _Saturday, mas late labas ko sa trabaho._

 **Me  
** 10:42  
 _Hintayin kita._

“Pasok,” Chanyeol responded to the knock on his office door.  
  
Si office slut, “Sir, client,” sabi nito without completely entering the office. Chanyeol works for an insurance company, sakto dahil mabait at magaling mambola itong si Chanyeol, magaling maglaro ng mga salita kaya naman madali sa kanyang mahikayat ang mga client niya.  
  
Chanyeol put on a big smile, “Come in, please,” He stood up from his chair to greet his first client for the day. “Good morning, Miss…”  
  
“You can call me Nayeon,” the girl introduced herself, reaching out for a handshake.  
  
Chanyeol can’t help but to check the girl out, pero syempre hindi yun halata, expert na siya diyan. The girl was wearing a tight dress that goes down above the knees. It was in a bright red color at kitang-kita ang korte ng katawan nito. _Not bad, not bad.  
  
_ “Can I help you with anything?” Chanyeol offered, “Please, take a seat,” turo ni Chanyeol sa upuan sa harap ng desk niya.  
  
“I’m thinking of getting an insurance plan,” saad ng client, “But it’s almost lunch and I’m a little hungry.”  
  
Napangisi si Chanyeol—feeling the flirty tone of his client, “No problem, we can discuss this over lunch,” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang coat na nakasabit sa upuan niya at sinuot ito, sa sobrang gwapong paraan kahit na normal nalang naman talaga ‘yon, “I know a great place.”

###

“After you,” Chanyeol gentlemanly said—opening the restaurant’s door for his client.  
  
“Table for two?” salubong ng manager ng restaurant kay Chanyeol at sa kasama nito, “Good afternoon, ma’am,” Baekhyun greeted.  
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged knowing smiles, keeping it professional.  
  
“Let me show you to your table,” Baekhyun said.  
  
Baekhyun was used to it, Nayeon wasn’t the first girl that Chanyeol brought sa resto nila. The taller always brings his clients there, malapit din ito sa office ni Chanyeol—convenient. Not only his clients, nagdadala rin dito si Chanyeol ng mga date niya.  
  
“Iba na naman kasama nung kaibigan mo,” bati ng isa sa mga waiter kay Baekhyun pagbalik niya sa counter. Baekhyun only replied with a smile, heaving a deep sigh internally, “Bam, ikaw na magserve sa kanila,” utos ni Baekhyun sa isa sa pang waiter, “Thank you.”  
  
Baekhyun tried to busy himself rambling about the receipts from that morning pero hindi parin niya maiwasang lingunin ang table ng kaibigan. Kita niyang masayang nagkekwentuhan ang dalawa, hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi na agad maganda ang timpla niya dun sa babae, _mukhang maarte._ he thought. Baekhyun was absentmindedly watching Chanyeol and Nayeon from afar, exchange of stories and laughters were visible just by looking. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit but it ruined his mood, just like it always does sa tuwing may kasamang iba si Chanyeol.  
  
“Punta lang akong kitchen, pabantay rito, Lay!” utos ni Baekhyun, bossy na ang tono kaya mabilis nang sumunod ang mga empleyado.  
  
The kitchen was busy, brightly illuminated, and squeaky clean. Baekhyun entered, slamming the door open, pretending to observe if there is any problem when in reality he just needed comfort for something he wasn’t even sure why he’s upset about. When he reached Soo’s station, he hugged the bus(t)y chef from behind.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo asked immediately, “Nagtatrabaho ako.”  
  
“Nothing, pagod lang,” Baekhyun mumbled against Kyungsoo’s back.  
  
Kyungsoo knew there was something wrong, pero hindi na niya ipinilit. It was unlikely for Baekhyun to just barge inside the kitchen and hug him, lalo pa’t on duty ang kaibigan.  
  
Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang kalan at itinigil muna ang pagluluto, tinanggal ang yakap sa kanya ni Baekhyun at nilingon ang kaibigan, “Kita tayo sa likod, tapusin ko lang ‘to,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago pinaling muli ang atensyon sa niluluto niya, “Go, go.”

###

“I know you’re upset, but that’s no reason for you to smoke,” Kyungsoo grabbed the cigarette hanging from Baekhyun’s lips, “What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked—tone worried.  
  
“Akina,” utos ni Baekhyun, binabawi ang sigarilyo niya.  
  
“No,” matapang na sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Kukuha akong kutsilyo, sasaksakin na lang kita kung gusto mong mamatay.”  
  
“I’m just really tired,” sagot ni Baekhyun, “Sige na, akin na.”  
  
“Isusumbong kita kay Yeol.”  
  
Natahimik si Baekhyun. Oo nga pala, kay Chanyeol lang siya nakikinig.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“Hindi ko rin alam, Soo,” sagot ni Baekhyun in a low tone.  
  
“Do you want to take the rest of the day off?”  
  
“No, I’m okay.”  
  
Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun in for a hug, rubbing the latter’s back for comfort. Hindi niya na tatanungin kung bakit, nakailang tanong na siya pero wala namang binibigay na sagot ito. Baka mas mabuti na lang din na hindi niya pilitin. Silence and a warm hug was enough comfort for Baekhyun.  
  
“I was looking for you,” a deep voice resounded at the end of the back alley—si Chanyeol.  
  
Alam ni Baekhyun, boses palang, pero hindi niya na nilingon, nakasubsob lang siya sa yakap ni Kyungsoo.  
  
 _What’s wrong?_ Chanyeol mouthed kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanya.  
  
Mabilis ang lakad ni Chanyeol palapit sa dalawa niyang kaibigan, ramdam niya ang pag-aalala sa loob niya nang makitang nakayupyop si Baekhyun.  
  
 _What’s wrong?_ ulit nito.  
  
Pero hindi rin naman alam ni Kyungsoo. Sumenyas lang ito na kailangan niya nang bumalik sa loob. Nang makalapit si Chanyeol ay bumitaw na si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap niya kay Baekhyun at inilipat ito sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol’s shoulder—paalam na babalik na siya sa duty.  
  
Yakap na ngayon ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, at hindi parin nagsasalita ang huli, “Anong nangyari, huy?” alalang tanong ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang nakuhang sagot.  
  
Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, at tinanggal na ang sarili mula sa yakap ng matangkad. Hinilamos ang mga kamay sa mukha niya para ibalik ang sarili sa realidad, tiningala ng sandali si Chanyeol at binigyan ng magandang ngiti, “Done with lunch?” tanong nito.  
  
Pero diretso parin ang mukha ni Chanyeol, tinitignan ang maliit ng may pag-aalala sa mga mata, “Anong nangyari?”  
  
“Pagod lang.”  
  
“Take the rest of the day off.”  
  
Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun, kahit na pilit, “Pangalwa ka nang nagsabi saking niyan,” kumilos na si Baekhyun pabalik sa loob, “Okay lang ako. Go na.”  
  
Katulad ni Kyungsoo, hinayaan na lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang magsasabi ito ng kusa kung gusto nitong magsabi, “Balik na ako trabaho, text me if you need anything,” paalala ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan. Paalalang kahit na hindi niya alam kung anong mali ay nandun parin siya para sa maliit, “Hintayin kita mamaya ha?” habol pa nito kay Baekhyun at sakto namang sarado ng pinto ng huli.

###

**Yeol  
** 21:26  
 _Dito na ko labas ng resto_

 **Me  
** 21:26  
 _Sige, wait lang_

 **Yeol  
** 21:27  
 _Kasama ko Nayeon._

 **Me  
** 21:28  
 _?_

 **Yeol  
** 21:29  
 _Yung kasama ko kanina_

 **Me  
** 21:34  
 _Yeol, marami pa palang aayusin.  
Sa Monday mo na lang dalhin? :)_

 **Yeol  
** 21:34  
 _Sure ka? Anong gagamitin mo?_

 **Me  
** 21:38  
 _Hihiram na lang ako kay ate._

 **Yeol  
** 21:39  
 _Sige, ingat ka_

Palabas na sana si Baekhyun ng resto, tapos na ang trabaho niya doon, hawak na ang bag niya. Buti na lang, buti na lang. Hindi siya lumabas agad. Wala siyang pakielam sa kung sino ang kasama ni Chanyeol, ‘yan ang sabi niya sa sarili niya; dahilan niya kung bakit ayaw niyang makikita itong may kasamang iba, lalo na lang kung sasama pa siya rito. _Wala siyang pakielam, ayaw niyang makisawsaw._ Baekhyun heaved a sigh at sinilip sa bintana kung nakaalis na ba ang sasakyang nag-aabang sa labas ng resto.

###

“Thank you sa paghatid,” paalam ni Nayeon kay Chanyeol.  
  
“Sorry for the wait,” ngiti ni Chanyeol sa client niyang nakababa na ng sasakyan niya. Nabanggit ni Nayeon during lunch kung saan ang apartment niya and along the way naman yun pauwi sa condo ni Chanyeol kaya nag-offer ang matangkad na sumabay na ito pauwi, sakto rin na may iba pang business si Nayeon kaya gabi narin ang uwi niya. Sinabi rin ni Chanyeol kay Nayeon na hihintayin nila si Baekhyun na matapos sa trabaho dahil kasabay niya itong umuwi at pumayag naman si Nayeon.  
  
“What happened to your boyfriend?” tanong ni Nayeon.  
  
Yes, _boyfriend._ ‘Yan ang pakilala ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Ramdam niyang iba ang tono ng client niya kanina pa and he doesn’t have the time for that so he decided to put his walls up in advance, “Something urgent came up,” sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
Nayeon shrugged her shoulders, “You really don’t want to come in?” Nayeon continued to flirt, ayaw magpaawat despite knowing na _taken_ na si Chanyeol—but that won’t work,  
  
Lalo pa’t nag-aalala si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.  
  
“Good night,” sagot ni Chanyeol tapos ay itinaas na ang salamin ng bintana at nagdrive na pauwi.

###

Chanyeol tossed and turned in his bed—phone hanging in the grasp of his palms, fidgeting on whether or not to send a worried text message to Baekhyun. Isa sa mga bagay na kung dati ay madali niyang magagawa but he himself wasn’t sure kung bakit ang hirap hirap nang gawin ngayon. Part of him didn’t want to nag the smaller, kilala niya si Baekhyun, kung gusto nitong sabihin ay kanina pa nasabi sa kanya but another part of him is concerned, sa restaurant palang, iba ang pakiramdam niya though wala naman siyang maisip na dahilan. _Baka nga pagod lang._ Chanyeol thought, deciding to put his phone down beside him and close his eyes.  
  
Baekhyun tossed and turned in his bed—mind wandering about what happened earlier. He stared at the ceiling hoping that answers would somehow appear from nowhere; answers on why he was upset about Chanyeol taking someone to lunch, again; answers on why he is feeling the way he is when he’s so sure that he doesn’t have any romantic feelings for the taller; answers on why the very thought of Chanyeol having sex with someone other than him was driving him crazy even though it never did before. Everything was wrong, _how did he get there? Kailan ba nagsimula ‘to?_ He grabbed his phone, thinking of sending a text message to Chanyeol. Normally, he would rant about his problems to his friend but the fact that Chanyeol was his problem was making the situation worse, he had no one but himself.  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun, nakatitig lang sa phone niya. Hindi sigurado kung may inaabangan ba siya o dapat ba siyang mauna. He tossed his phone beside him and grabbed a pillow para panggigilan ito, all the while kicking his feet in the air. Something someone with a mess of a mind would do. He bit his nails—a habit done out of anxiety, a habit Chanyeol scolds him for but the taller wasn’t even there to stop him. Baekhyun let out a frustrated groan before flopping his whole body, stomach flat on the bed. Universe was finally doing him a favor, heavy eyes starting to close as sleepiness inches his whole body. But that was cut short, his phone vibrated signaling a text message. _Why does it matter?_ he thought, probably his network provider or some weather warning from that number but he checked it anyway.  
  
A text message. From Chanyeol.

**Yeol  
** 01:16  
 _B, dito ko labas_

 **Me  
** 01:21  
 _Bakit?_

 **Yeol  
** 01:21  
 _Brought your pouch_

 **Me  
** 01:23  
 _Sabi ko monday na lang_

Chanyeol put his phone down, for a moment regretting his decision to drive all the way to Baekhyun in the middle of the night. See, friends who doesn’t bang each other wouldn’t find something like that weird but it was different for them. Chanyeol was worried out of his mind. Salamat na lang siguro sa pouch na naiwan ni Baekhyun, he had an actual excuse to go there. Chanyeol turned the engine off at itinungo ang sarili sa manibela. Hindi alam kung anong irereply niya kay Baekhyun, tinanggal ang seatbelt at bumaba ng sasakyan, pacing back and forth sa harap ng bahay nina Baekhyun. It didn’t take long before the gate opened, revealing Baekhyun’s small frame in short shorts and a large white shirt that’s almost falling off his shoulder.  
  
“Do you know what time is it?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa matangkad.  
  
“Natutulog ka na ba?”  
  
“Muntik na,” sagot ni Baekhyun, stiffly standing while fidgeting on the hem of his shirt, “Pumunta ka rito para dalhin yung pouch?” Baekhyun asked, the back of his mind contemplating on how long the drive must have been. The thought of Chanyeol driving the distance to see him especially considering that it was already midnight was making his heart flutter… but it shouldn’t.  
  
Chanyeol was feeling the dryness in his mouth. Bakit nga ba siya nandun kung makakapaghintay naman yung pouch hanggang lunes? Why would he go out of his way to drive miles just for a damn pouch when he’s resting comfortably in his bed already?  
  
“A—ah, kakahatid ko lang kasi kay Nayeon, dumaan na ako dito,” Chanyeol lied—denying himself the obvious fact that he just wanted to check on Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun felt his heart sinking. _You just had to ask, didn’t you? You could’ve just taken the stupid pouch and go back inside._ Baekhyun wanted to hit himself for being so delusional. Bakit nga naman gagawin ni Chanyeol yun para sa kanya?  
  
“Hm,” Baekhyun replied with a smile so fake he shouldn’t have even bothered. He walked forward while rubbing his arms dahil malamig na sa labas at manipis ang suot niya. He reached out a hand para kunin ang pouch na hawak ni Chanyeol pero nang hilahin niya ‘yon, ayaw ito bitawan ng matangkad, “What?” tingala ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol but the latter didn’t reply, nakatitig lang ito sa kanya, “Yeol…” saway ni Baekhyun dahil isip nito ay nangungupal na naman ang matangkad, “…yeol malamig dito, bitaw n—,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows rose in surprise when he felt the taller pulling him into a sudden hug.  
  
“Malamig pa ba?” Chanyeol asked in a tone lower than his usual. Strong arms holding Baekhyun’s small figure.  
  
“Yeol…”  
  
Kahit mismo si Chanyeol nagulat sa ginawa niya, anong palusot pa meron siya bukod sa ‘malamig’. Pakiramdam niya tinulak siya ng demonyo. Thank you sa demonyo. After a short while, binitawan narin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Silence roaming the empty street as both their eyes meet in wonder.  
  
Baekhyun finally grabbing the pouch away from the taller’s hands, “Ingat pauwi,” seryosong sabi nito bago ay tumalikod na para bumalik sa loob ng bahay.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to ask again kung ano bang mali pero isip niyang baka nag-o-overthink lang siya, wala parin namang nabanggit si Baekhyun despite seeing him. Everything looks fine. _Baka okay na._ He wanted to start a conversation pero wala ring nalabas sa bibig niya. Chanyeol closed his eyes briefly accompanied with a quick exhale as the thought of kissing Baekhyun crossed his cloudy mind.  
  
Ayan na naman ang demonyo.  
  
“Baek…” tawag ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Yeol inaantok na k—,” Baekhyun wasn’t sure on how many of his sentences Chanyeol already interrupted that night. Sure as hell they’re not going to have sex on the street—so why? _Why was Chanyeol kissing him?_  
  
Nakakatunaw, nakakatuliro, nakakatanggal ng galit. It felt _so_ right in all the right places. _Pull yourself together_ —Baekhyun’s mind was playing it on repeat but his body was doing the opposite. Instead of taking a step backward and complaining, Baekhyun found himself melting into Chanyeol’s tongue, hands wandering uneasily at the expanse of the taller’s back. _Pull yourself together._ Another attempt to pitch himself into reality but again neglected.  
  
Chanyeol stopped his ministrations, hands still planted firmly on Baekhyun’s waist. Mouth slightly parted, marking the end of a sublime kiss. Slowly opening his now heavy eyes as they set intent stares to the smaller. Chanyeol knew what he did, what line he crossed. Who the fuck kisses their friend with such fervent just for the sake of a kiss? Friends fucking each other for satisfaction shouldn’t be doing that. A kiss shouldn’t just be _a_ kiss unless there’s fucking or it should at least lead to that. _Damage control._ Chanyeol’s quick wits snapped, he had to do damage control.  
  
 _“I need you right now, Baek,”_ a nimble excuse, Chanyeol’s finger now tracing circles on Baekhyun’s clothed stomach.  
  
For the second time that night, Baekhyun felt his heart sinking lower than where it already is—his insides turning as if they have been hit delicately—exasperation rising in his guts. Katangahan naman talaga kung bibigyan niya ng meaning ang halik ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang wala, wala naman dapat. Pero bakit iba sa pakiramdam? Galit si Baekhyun, hindi lang sa sarili niya, kung hindi pati kay Chanyeol. He pitied himself. Baekhyun was thinking that Chanyeol had just fucked that girl pero eto ngayon ang matangkad sa harap niya. Baekhyun knew he wasn’t in the position to be mad kaya ilulugar niya ang galit niya kung saan ito nararapat.  
  
A sad smile plied across Baekhyun’s face—halting tears that were already on the verge of falling. Without saying anything, he grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, quietly, angrily dragging the taller inside the car.  
  
Chanyeol perched on the passenger seat, letting Baekhyun manhandle him. Still uncertain on why Baekhyun had such pissed semblance, he was more than happy to be an outlet. _Anything to make you feel better._ Chanyeol thought to himself while watching Baekhyun ramble about the recliner of the car seat.  
  
Baekhyun got in, slamming the car door after him. Sinakyan si Chanyeol at hinanap ang susi ng sasakyan sa bulsa ng matangkad. Pagkatapos buksan ang makina, mabilis na hinubad ni Baekhyun ang sariling tshirt, exposing his naked half. He leaned forward, placing one hand behind Chanyeol’s head, pulling the taller’s hair as soon as his hand settled flat. Hinila ang ulo ni Chanyeol pasubsob sa dibdib niya, _“Gusto mo ‘to ‘diba?”_ Baekhyun asked tauntingly, teeth clenched—gigil.  
  
The sexual tension cramming the small space inside the vehicle, it’s too thick a knife could cut through it. Chanyeol complied, mabilis na dinakma ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Dinilaan at sinipsip ang magkabilang suso ni Baekhyun hanggang sa basang basa na ang mga utong nito. Quick to pick up that Baekhyun was asking for something rough, Chanyeol was more than willing to give it.  
  
 _“Disappointing ba performance ng client mo?”_ sabi ni Baekhyun in between airy moans habang iginigiling ang bewang para maramdaman ang tumitigas na tite ni Chanyeol sa ilalim niya. Hindi man sadya ni Baekhyun na lagyan ng tono ng pagseslos, maganda narin sigurong nasabi niya, yun naman talaga ang nararamdaman niya, malinaw na yun sa kanya.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to go against the statement but doing so will expose the fact na wala naman talagang nangyari sa kanila ng client niya at nandun siya simply because he’s worried about Baekhyun and he can’t let that happen. Sa sarili niya nga hindi niya maamin, eh, kay Baekhyun pa, _“Watch your mouth,”_ sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
 _“Did her pussy not satisfy you?”_ tuloy pa ni Baekhyun habang dumidiin ang pagsabunot sa buhok ng matangkad.  
  
Hindi na nakasagot si Chanyeol. Choosing to shut his mouth over the risk of saying something that could ruin what they have. Itinuon nalang nito ang pansin sa katawang nasa ibabaw niya. Sinunggaban ang mga labi ni Baekhyun, all the while thinking on how deep the small lie he made could cut.  
  
Deep into the kiss, Chanyeol’s phone started to ring. On a regular basis, Chanyeol puts his phone on silent mode, ayaw niya kasing naiistorbo, lalo na kung may ginagawa siya. Katulad nalang sa sitwasyong ‘yon. Maybe he _did_ switch the sound on whilst driving, hindi niya lang maalala, dahil narin siguro sa pag-aabang ng message mula kay Baekhyun. Ayos lang maistorbo, basta si Baekhyun. The sound was blaring inside the car, the upbeat and silly sound ringing louder every minute. It was like the heavens were screaming for them to just stop whatever the hell they’re doing.  
  
Baekhyun broke the kiss, heaving a deep sigh—eyes still closed habang nakayuko lang at kalong padin ni Chanyeol. Both of them paused for a good minute. The mood was definitely gone, nilingon ni Baekhyun ang maingay na telepono sa driver’s seat, seeing Nayeon’s name displayed on the screen, an incoming call. Baekhyun pursed his lips, reaching for his shirt, barely hanging at the headrest of the passenger seat. Baekhyun slowly licked his lips, disappointment definitely visible on his face, he wiped his lips softly with the back of his hand, “You should go,” Baekhyun yet again faked another smile before removing himself on top of Chanyeol at diretso nang bumaba ng sasakyan.  
  
“B,” mabilis na habol ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na papasok na sana ng gate nila. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s arms. Marahan pero may gigil. Ramdam na naman ni Baekhyun ang pagiskip ng dibdib niya, _bakit pa ba ko hinahabol nito?_ Baekhyun thought. “Yeol.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Sorry for?”  
  
“Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko alam bakit ka ganyan… ako… ganito.”  
  
Baekhyun was mum for a moment, he had the same exact question swimming at the deep ends of his brain. _Masasagot na ba?_ He thought, hoped.  
  
“Maybe we’re just both having a _really_ bad day,” Baekhyun answered nang hindi na sundan ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi—in a really tired tone, convincing the taller that there’s nothing deep about what’s happening between them. Ipagsawalang bahala nalang kahit na malakas na sa pakiramdam ng isa’t-isa. _Maybe not today,_ baekhyun thought.  
  
 _Tama na._ Chanyeol also thought to himself, not pushing Baekhyun to elaborate the problem any further. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for one last hug bago siya umalis at hinayaan nalang ito ni Baekhyun, “Ingat pauwi,” bilin uli ni Baekhyun, alam na malayo pa ang byahe ng matangkad.  
  
“Sorry,” ulit ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Bakit b—”  
  
“Shhh,” Chanyeol continued, “For whatever reason, ako man o hindi. Kung sino mang dahilan kung bakit ka masungit, magsorry na ko in his behalf. Ayokong nakikita kang ganito, alam mo namang mahal na mahal kita ‘di ba… bestfriend kita, eh.”  
  
Baekhyun smiled. Sometimes, there are cuts so deep, tears aren’t even enough to calm the pain so Baekhyun smiled… just to assure himself that everything’s going to be okay.  
  
It will be.


	4. abot-kamay

“When was the last time we drank together?” Irene playfully asked her brother hanging at the other end of their sofa, television radiant against their pale faces. It was a rainy Wednesday night and both are stuck at home—parehas walang lakad. Nights like these would happen probably four to five times lang kada buwan and the two haven’t talked for a while.  
  
“Ate, it’s just beer.”  
  
“Ito naman,” Irene puts on a teasing smile and drifts herself over to where her little brother was sititng—carrying the almost warm beer on her left hand, “Namiss ka lang ng ate, what’s up?”  
  
Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig, lalo na sa tono ng kapatid niya. Wala rin naman siyang maalalang hot issue na pwede niyang i-chika sa kapatid niya, lalo na kung tungkol pa sa sarili niya. Ibinaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin mula sa TV papunta kay Irene na nasa tabi niya.  
  
“Work~ Life… Boyfriend?” took Irene a little more than a pause to ask the last one, but otherwise it was all on a prying tone.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Baek, come on!”  
  
“Ate, wala,” Baekhyun answered, confused.  
  
Irene tried her hardest to enlarge her tiny eyes straight into Baekhyun’s, may kasama pang pagtaas ng mga kilay.  
  
“Ano?!?” tanong ni Baekhyun dahil wala talaga siyang idea kung bakit pinepeste siya ng kapatid niya. Para bang may pinipigang impormasyon mula sa kanya.  
  
“Alright,” Irene started, fixing her posture and crossing her legs, sipping one from the beer she’s holding, “Last Saturday…”  
  


“What?”  
  
Irene heaved a deep sigh, “I saw you two kissing.”  
  
Baekhyun laughed a nervous laugh, manifesting an incoming denial, “Kissing? What?” tanong nito before chugging his beer, avoiding eye contact.  
  
“It’s okay, if you do or don’t want to talk about it,” Irene raised her can of beer, clinking it with Baekhyun’s before taking in a big chug. Irene losing her teasing aura right after feeling that she somehow pulled some kind of nerve, maybe it was a sensitive topic for her sib.  
  
“Should I be wanting to want to talk about it?” Baekhyun curiously asked after putting his beer down. It has been eating him alive since and he had no one to talk about it to, baka maganda naring magrant o pag-usapan nila ng kapatid niya. Irene is one of Baekhyun’s most trusted person, alam niyang maiintindihan siya nito kahit pagbalibaliktarin pa ang mundo, kahit ano pa ang nagawa niya.  
  
Irene didn’t answer, it was a familiar silence.  
  
“You saw?” Baekhyun continued.  
  
“Yes, pero… bumalik ako agad sa loob, syempre,” Irene explained in her defense, “Kayo na ba or something? Come on Baek, you can tell ate everything.”  
  
“It’s all a big misunderstanding.”  
  
Irene once again turned her head towards Baekhyun—a big question mark written all over her face.  
  
“Kahit ako… hindi ko alam kung bakit niya ko hinalikan,” Baekhyun continued.  
  
“Aaaand… you’re disappointed about that?” kapa ni Irene.  
  
“Maybe I am…” Baekhyun chugged another, “...or maybe I’m more disappointed in myself having no courage to ask him about it.”  
  
“Baek…”  
  
“Or maybe… I’m finally fucking myself over our set-up,” pagtuloy pa ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Set-up?”  
  
Natahimik si Baekhyun, nahuhuli talaga ang isda sa sarili nitong bibig. Sa tagal ng panahon nilang naitago ni Chanyeol, oras narin siguro para kahit isa manlang ay may makaalam—pasalamat nalang siguro siyang kapatid niya at hindi isa sa mga kaibigan nila.  
  
“Friends with benefits, no strings attached, whatever you want to call it,” Baekhyun boldly answered.  
  
Napalunok si Irene sa narinig, pero napaisip rin siyang di niya naman siguro dapat sabayan o gatungan pa ang problema ng kapatid niya, “As… in? Sex??? Withou—”  
  
“Yes, we fuck for the hell of it. Ang tanga ‘di ba?” Baekhyun could feel himself slowly breaking down, continuing to drain the contents of the beer can onto his throat.  
  
“No, hindi, hindi ‘yon tanga,” mabilis na sagot ni Irene, “Maybe that’s why… he kissed you?”  
  
“It was different that night, naramdaman ko.”  
  
The room was yet again silent, TV louder despite having no one adjust the volume. Rain was no longer present but Baekhyun was wishing it would come back to have the sound of it calm him.  
  
“You should ask him—”  
  
“Ayokong masira kami.”  
  
“Walang kayo, Baekhyun.”  
  
“Ayokong masira pagkakaibigan namin,” Baekhyun corrected.  
  
“So you’re just going to let it ruin you?” Irene asked.  
  
“Hindi narin naman namin napag-usapan, lilipas din ‘to.”  
  
“Alam mo, may mga bagay na… oo, lumilipas, pero san ‘yon napupunta? Lalo na kung hindi napag-uusapan? I mean, yung mga problemang nawawala nalang bigla, tulad ng sabi mo, lumilipas, lilipas, hindi nasosolusyonan. ‘Di ba naiipon ‘yon? At sigurado ako na isang araw, kung saang lupalop mo man tinatambak yang mga problema mo, mapupuno yan at bubuhos sayo ng sabay-sabay. Hihintayin mo pa ba ‘yon?”  
  
“Ate!” angal ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Mali ba ako?” tanong ni Irene.  
  
“Hindi. Pero—”  
  
“Pero?”  
  
“Hindi ko kaya… sa ngayon.”  
  
Irene pursed her lips in defeat, hindi niya naman pwedeng ipilit ang pananaw niya sa buhay sa kapatid niya, yes she’s responsible for Baekhyun pero hindi niya hawak ang mga desisyon ng kapatid niya, she’s just guidance and she knows that, the decision-making part is Baekhyun’s.  
  
Baekhyun chugged his beer to the last drop. Putting it back rather loudly against the table before cladding on a satisfied but sad smile across his face, “Thank you.”  
  
“For?” Irene asked in puppy eyes.  
  
“Being a big sister? Being brutally honest?” Baekhyun smiled.  
  
“Anytime, dumbass,” Irene replied as she took her little brother in for a tight, comforting hug.

###

  
“Ayan na favorite customer mo,” bati ng isa sa mga waiter kay Baekhyun nang makitang dumating na si Chanyeol sa resto.  
  
“Hindi daw boyfriend, pfft,” pang-aasar pa ng isa kay Baekhyun.  
  
“Simula yata nung nagtrabaho ka dito, araw-araw ‘yan dito,” singit pa ng isa.  
  
“Ako ba pinag-uusapan niyo?” nakangiting tanong ni Chanyeol ng makarating malapit sa counter kung saan nakatayo si Baekhyun.  
  
“Hindi,” pa-irap na sagot ni Baekhyun, “Wala ka bang ibang alam na kainan?”  
  
“Dito lang masarap, eh,” pambobola ni Chanyeol, “Kahit masungit ang manager,” dagdag pa nito, may kasama pang kindat kaya naman mabilis siyang nakurot ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran.  
  
“Ah!” angal ni Chanyeol, “Nananakit ng customer oh!”  
  
Pero wala namang mapapagsumbungan si Chanyeol doon. Si Baekhyun ang pinakamataas sa loob ng resto. Ang ibang empleyado, nakatingin lang sa dalawa, kinikilig, sino ba namang hindi? Eh kung umasta ang dalawa, daig pa ang magjowa.  
  
“Hoy customer padin ako ah, hindi porket suki ako dito, gaganyanin mo na ako,” biro ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Manager padin ako, pwede kita sipain palabas kung gusto ko,” pang-asar din na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Taray mo,” nakangusong sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
“May tsismis ako.”  
  
“Oh?” excited na sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Pero mamaya nalang, hehe.”  
  
“Tignan mo ‘to, laging pabitin!”  
  
“Kela Sehun naman tayo mamaya, ‘di ba?”  
  
“Oo nga pala, sige,” Chanyeol dismissed the conversation, gaining himself a bright pretty smile from the moody manager a while ago. Chanyeol could feel the butterflies climbing their way up from his stomach papunta sa puso niya. Maybe Baekhyun was the reason he kept on coming back there sa resto, not to eat, but to make everyday better just by seeing Baekhyun’s smile and the fact that Chanyeol knows only he can put that smile on the smaller’s lips, makes him blush even more.  
  
“Dalhin ko na food mo, wait lang,” paalam ni Baekhyun before walking away from Chanyeol’s table.

###

“Fri~day~ fu~nday!!!!” huling dumating si Chen sa bahay nina Sehun, hindi man ganun kataas ang energy ng mga dinatnan niya, hindi nun nabawasan ang energy niya, “Aba! Kumpleto!” bati nito, surprised to see that Jongin was present in the group.  
  
“I wasn’t busy,” sagot ni Jongin with a smile not missing the knowing smirk spreading across Chanyeol’s face who was sitting on the floor across him.  
  
“Buti naman, miss ka na namin,” Chen continued settling himself at the floor beside Baekhyun who was busy playing some video game on his phone, “Diba, Soo?” Chen innocently asked noticing the awkward air hanging above them, just a tiny bit but it was still there.  
  
“Sleepover?” Sehun suggested.  
  
“Pass!” sabay-sabay na sagot kay Sehun ng mga kasama niya sa sala.  
  
“Pfft,” Sehun responded, may kasama pang irap, “Minsan lang, eh.”  
  
“May pasok ako bukas,” Baekhyun reasoned, which was natural for someone who was work-a-holic.  
  
“Ako din,” sabay na sabi ni Chen at Chanyeol.  
  
“Eh kayo?” pinapasa ni Sehun ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at Jongin, “Anong dahilan niyo?”  
  
“Ayaw ko lang,” parang sinasadya ng tadhana, sabay pa ang dalawa kaya naman mabilis na palitan ng tingin ang ginawa ng iba.  
  
“Ow~kay…” Sehun dismissed the conversation, “Kuha lang ako beer.”  
  
“So~ Kumusta naman kayo?” Chen tried to lighten the mood.  
  
“Oh! OH!” Baekhyun jumped up off his seat, gaining everyone’s attention in the room, “May kwento nga pala ako!”  
  
“’Yan ba yung sabi mo kanina?” tanong ni Chanyeol, he was kind of hoping na sa kanya lang ikekwento ni Baekhyun pero he brushed it off quickly. Lately, he was overcomplicating things at naisip niyang isa na naman ‘yun sa mga bagay na masyado niyang pinapalalim.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“About?” sagot ni Chen.  
  
“Guess.”  
  
Varieties of ‘hmmm’ crossed the room, but no one really had a solid answer.  
  
“Wala kong maisip, trabaho mo lang naman ang meron ka,” biro ni Kyungsoo.  
  
“Grabe ka sakin!” ungot ni Baekhyun, “May nagpaparamdam na multo sakin,” natatawang pagtuloy nito ng kwento niya.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Baekhyun held his phone up, showing everyone text messages from a certain someone.  
  
“Oh~ My! God!” kung tutuusin, tama din naman ang reaksyon ni Chen, matagal nang hindi nagpaparamdam kay Baekhyun ang lalaking ‘yon, “Did you reply?”  
  
“Can you see any?” sagot ni Baekhyun, “Gusto ko lang ipakita sa inyo.”  
  
“Patingin nga,” sabi ni Chanyeol bago hilahin ang cellphone sa kamay ni Baekhyun, there was a hint of irritation sa tono nito pero hindi nalang yun pinansin ng mga tao sa paligid niya.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **Unknown  
** 05:16  
 _Hi, you were on my dream last night, thought I’d check up on you.  
Also miss having you around, if you ever need anything, I’m still here.  
  
_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Kapal no?” Baekhyun asked, taking his phone away from Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
“Buti hindi ka nagreply,” Chanyeol commented on a serious note.  
  
“Wala naman akong sasabihin.”  
  
“Eh kung meron?” pangungulit parin ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Chill? That’s it, share ko lang,” Baekhyun answered in defense, he felt the tension building up pero sa tingin naman niya ay wala siyang ginawang mali, wala naman talaga. Baekhyun really just wanted to share.  
  
“Beer!” saktong entrada naman ni Sehun pabalik sa sala at binigyan ang lahat ng beer, cutting the tension between Baekhyun and Chanyeol off. The latter was pissed, the kind that only Baekhyun would figure out, the kind that only Baekhyun would feel. Chanyeol chugged almost half of his drink, leaving it on the floor before walking out of the scene.  
  
“Oy san punta?” Chen asked but was ignored.  
  
“Baka babanyo,” sagot ni Sehun, the group shrugged it off and continued on conversing except for one.  
  
Baekhyun fell silent, pakiramdam na naman niya manghuhula siya. Hindi na naman alam kung ano bang nagawa niya, kung ano bang nasabi niyang mali, bakit nagwalk-out ang matangkad. Hindi niya rin naman masabi sa iba nilang kasama dahil katulad nga ng kinikilos ni Chanyeol, para bang gusto nitong si Baekhyun lang talaga ang makakaintindi. Kung tutuusin, nangyari na naman ang ganun dati, nagkaron narin naman silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ng hindi pagkakaintindihan pero hindi katulad ng mga nakaraang linggo, pansin nitong, napapadalas na. Naalala ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng ate niya, baka nga parating na sa puntong bubuhos na, hindi man sabay-sabay, pero sunod-sunod.  
  
The night went on, a few more drinks exhausted than what was planned resulting into an unplanned sleepover pero syempre si Baekhyun na iniisip ang trabaho niya (bukod kay Chanyeol) kailangang makauwi, commute man o kung ano, walang pakielam si Baekhyun, kailangan niyang makapasok kinabukasan. Baekhyun grabbed a pen and a green sticky note out of his bag writing down a reminder for the now asleep Kyungsoo na huwag malelate sa trabaho, he even grabbed the chef’s phone and set an alarm. He got up from his seat before sparing the whole room a brief stare, wala parin si Chanyeol, hindi na nakabalik simula nung umalis kanina. Baekhyun pursed his lips and swallowed the non-existent lump on his throat. _Hayaan nalang ulit, as usual._ He thought.  
  
“Hatid na kita.”  
  
Halos mapatalon si Baekhyun sa gulat nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol pagkalabas na pagkalabas sa terrace nina Sehun. Baekhyun heaved a sigh before turning his head to look at where Chanyeol was seated—at the end of the porch, a small outdoor couch, mukhang kakagising lang nito.  
  
“Nandito ka lang the whole time?” Baekhyun asked.  
  
“Nakatulog ako,” Chanyeol answered with a straight face, walking towards the smaller.  
  
“Magpahinga ka na sa loob, kaya ko mag-isa.”  
  
“Gusto ko rin umuwi.”  
  
Baekhyun wanted to insist on commuting pero wala narin siyang energy para makipagtalo kay Chanyeol, “Okay,” the smaller continued on walking without even looking at the taller, diretso sa loob ng sasakyan.

###

“Magcommute nalang ako from here,” Baekhyun offered nang itigil ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa harap ng condo niya.  
  
“Sleep here,” Chanyeol himself was surprised, late yata naprocess ng utak niya ang sinabi niya.  
  
Baekhyun was confused, he tilted his head as the response pero mabilis niya ‘yong ibinalik sa dati, taking in the comment as an invitation for sex.  
  
“I’ll drop you off tomorrow first thing in the morning.”  
  
“I’m not in the mood, Yeol.”  
  
“No,” Chanyeol continued, briefly clenching his teeth, para bang hirap na hirap sa sasabihin, “Just… stay the night. Sleep. Beside me.”  
  
Baekhyun felt chills climbing his spine, suddenly he was so cold he could feel every inch of his body freezing. He never slept over, kahit gaano pa katindi ang session nila, uuwi at uuwi siya. Baekhyun was overwhelmed, seriously confused kung ano na naman ba ang dapat niyang maramdaman. It was a simple request compared to all the things they have already done pero bakit hirap na hirap siyang i-process? Bakit hindi maabsorb ng utak niya ang mga narinig niya? A firm ‘yes’ could have easily slipped his tongue given that deep inside, he wanted to but Baekhyun was stronger than that.  
  
“Why should I?” Baekhyun questioned bravely, hoping that he could finally shed some light.  
  
“Hindi ko alam,” Chanyeol was already fidgeting, “Ayaw mo ba?”  
  
Gustong magmura ni Baekhyun, gusto niyang mang-away, pakiramdam niya ginagawa siyang tanga ng kausap niya pero kailangan niyang pigilan. Mahaba ang pasensya niya, kayang kaya niya lalo na si Chanyeol ang kaharap niya, “Tinanong kita, tapos, sasagutin mo ko ng tanong din?”  
  
“I feel anxious.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“T-the text.”  
  
Baekhyun smiled, a satisfied and genuine smile painting his face as he looked straight at Chanyeol, nawala na naman lahat ng inis, “The text?”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Seryoso ka ba?” Baekhyun would be lying kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya natutuwa sa kinikilos ng matangkad, pero syempre, subtle parin.  
  
“Baka mamaya, pag-uwi mo, maisipan mong… magreply, o kung ano man. Feeling ko kailangan kitang bantayan. Tanga ka pa naman.” Chanyeol finally blurted out, a mean but endearing comment at the end of his sentence signaling that he already dropped off the awkwardness surrounding him.  
  
Pinipigilan ni Baekhyun ang matawa, totally missing the point of it all, jealousy. ~~  
  
~~“You don’t have to remind me,” Baekhyun answered, sa pagkakaintinding pinoprotektahan lang siya ng kaibigan niya,  
  
“I felt like I have to,” sagot ni Chanyeol before reaching out to the passenger’s seat to pat Baekhyun’s head. A simple gesture he didn’t know was sure to trigger butterflies inside the smaller’s stomach.  
  
“Do you still want me to sleep here?” it was gutting, the atmosphere was again deadly serious, but Baekhyun really wanted to try his best to at least get something out of Chanyeol, keeping in mind what his sister told him, “Yeol—”  
  
“You can if you want…”  
  
“But do you want me to?” oo o hindi lang naman an gustong marinig ni Baekhyun, kahit ‘yon nalang pero hindi parin naibigay ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Gusto ko lang naman makasiguradong you won’t do anything stupid tonight… and now that we’ve talked about it, you know, it’s really up to you.”  
  
Natahimik nalang si Baekhyun, hopeless case na yatang makaalis silang dalawa sa kung anong zone man ang nakaharang sa kanila.  
  
“Baka hindi ka rin makatulog ng ayos dito, ‘di ba?” Chanyeol continued, remembering that Baekhyun once told him na hindi ito sanay matulog kapag hindi niya sariling kama, maliban nalang kung lasing o no choice na talaga.  
  
“Mkay.”  
  
Chanyeol started the engine at nagmani-obra na palabas ng parking.

###

“Good night,”  
  
“Night,”  
  
“Hindi good?” Chanyeol teased.  
  
“Umuwi ka na!” sagot ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad paatras papalapit sa gate nila.  
  
“Block mo na ‘yong kupal na ‘yon!”  
  
“Ayoko nga!” asar parin ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Isa!”  
  
“Dalawa!” talagang di papatalo si Baekhyun sa pakikipag-asaran sa matangkad, even stuck his tongue out.  
  
Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the sight, sobrang cute, di niya magawang umalis, parang kulang pa, kulang pa ang oras na kasama niya si Baekhyun, kulang pa ang usapan, kulang pa ang kulitan, kulang na kulang. The thought of him wanting Baekhyun to stay the night crossing his mind again, maybe there was a huge ass different reason just hiding in plain sight. He dragged his vision back to where Baekhyun was standing, all cute and cuddly, waving one hand, just waiting for him to drive away… but he just couldn’t. Finding himself suddenly out of his car and walking towards Baekhyun.  
  
“Wha—”  
  
“Tatlo.”  
  
Déjà vu, Baekhyun was damn sure. Soft pair of lips brushing against his, strong hands firmly holding his waist, and a slow romantic rhythm pulsing at every contact. It was the same kiss that Saturday night, one that pushes him off the edge, one that makes him want to confess words that are long kept deep within, one that makes him forget about everything… one that makes him feel safe and protected.  
  
But the feeling was soon over, it left Baekhyun so high up the ground that he knew he wanted more. Not the sexual part of it, but the intimacy, the part which he never experienced, the forbidden part of any sexual relationship. Baekhyun was so frustrated that he somehow decided to confront the taller, “Sex?” Baekhyun asked in a shaky voice, he could feel his tears coming. ‘Yon lang naman ang meron sila, eh, ‘yon lang ang pwedeng dahilan.  
  
Chanyeol had no answer, sex was not what he wanted but then again, Chanyeol was also not clear on what it was. Rush? Impulse? Infatuation? He could come up with thousands of excuses right there and then but it wasn’t the first time. Ginawa niya na ‘yon before, he’d be the biggest asshat kung sasabihin niya na namang ginawa niya lang ‘yon for the hell of it.  
  
Chanyeol broke the kiss, delicately leaving Baekhyun’s lips before looking into the smaller’s eyes with such intent—a legion of stars kissing Chanyeol’s orbs, lighting up his dark almond eyes, “No,” he answered, “Just the kiss…” the taller started to fidget, a series of lip biting and swallowing—the dilemma of finding the next words to utter evident, “…good night,” he finished with the sweetest smile and a fragile forehead kiss.  
  
Baekhyun thought he was strong… but the forehead kiss made not only his knees weak but his whole being, a simple gesture loaded with thousands of meaning. Baekhyun felt defined, for a moment he finally felt complete, content. Tears that were usually good at holding themselves back found no reason to stop, Baekhyun’s rosy cheeks were soaked and he was quick to wipe those away, unveiling a smile so bright the stars above were put to shame.  
  
“B…” Chanyeol comforted, seeing the smaller cry wasn’t the reaction he expected, he expected nothing, really. Baekhyun ‘yan, eh.  
  
“Sorry,” Baekhyun replied, “It’s nothing… it’s just that… that’s the first time y-you did that.”  
  
“Second…” Chanyeol corrected, “…that’s the second time,” he continued, fixing his stare at Baekhyun who looks confused, “First was our graduation night, tulog ka na pero I did kiss you good night,” he added, pointing a finger to his forehead followed by the softest smile.  
  
Baekhyun was out of words, the fact that it only happened almost never made it more significant, the taller even remembers it well, Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol treasured the memory so much it was kept on a different, separate box somewhere not only inside his brain but also in the depths of his heart.  
  
“Go, pasok na,” Chanyeol finally said breaking the silence, “maaga ka pa bukas,” he reached out a hand to pat the smaller’s head, casually messing up Baekhyun’s hair, “Bye.”  
  
Baekhyun however continued to stand there—watching Chanyeol walk away from him, something new gleamed in between them, that’s for sure but as usual, hindi na naman napag-usapan. Masked again by sweet and endearing words, _how long can this go?_ Baekhyun asked himself. Regardless, it was a Friday night to remember, certainly.


	5. langit-luha

The sky hummed, it was already calm despite the meager amount of wind and intermittent drizzle. Pangatlong araw na ng bagyo, tatlong araw naring hindi nakikita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun and if he was to be honest, he’d tell himself that it was difficult—going through a day without seeing the smaller’s comforting smile, it was tough going through one day without him being able to annoy Baekhyun and it’s not like he could easily slip in a private text message just to say hi or ask whatever Baekhyun was doing, because as bestfriends, they never do that, it would be awkward and weird. Knowing that Baekhyun was safe through their group chat was enough.  
  
Chanyeol plunged himself onto the expanse of his bed, curled up inside his thick blanket, watching the large damp window on his wall as droplets of water trail down only to halt at the bottom of the frame. The 3-day work suspension wasn’t doing him any good despite the fact that he was excited when he heard the news. There was really nothing else occupying his mind apart from Baekhyun, _buryo na siguro ‘yon dahil walang trabaho,_ he thought. Kain, tulog, konting trabaho sa bahay, at maraming Baekhyun—‘yan ang naging routine ni Chanyeol sa loob ng tatlong araw.  
  
  


**Me  
**08:56  
_Pre_

 **Jongin  
**09:37  
_Oy slr_

 **Me  
**09:38  
_Wala wala, okay na pala_

 **Jongin  
**09:39  
_Gago  
Ano nga?  
Hoy_

 **Me  
**09:39  
_Wala pota_

 **Jongin  
**09:40  
_Weh gago  
Di ka magppm kung wala lang_

 **Me  
**09:40  
_May tatanong lang sana_

 **Jongin  
**09:41  
_Ano_

 **Me  
**09:42  
_Wala ayoko_

 **Jongin  
**09:42  
_Para kang tanga ka_

 **Me  
**09:45  
_Wala bored lang siguro ako_

 **Jongin  
**09:46  
_Itanong mo na, bored din ako_

 **Me  
**09:49  
_Punta ka nalang dito, dala ka pagkain_

 **Jongin  
**09:52  
_Taenamo, sige ligo lang ako_

###

“Tangina pre buti tumigil na ulan,” Jongin’s first comment as soon as he entered Chanyeol’s unit.  
  
“Bumili kang pagkain?” Chanyeol answered.  
  
“Ay, shit! Nalimutan ko.” Jongin acted.  
  
“Umuwi ka na!” Chanyeol joked.  
  
“Taenamo!” Jongin raised both his hands, carrying a white paper bag at each hand, both labeled ‘Wendy’s’.  
  
“BMM?” Chanyeol excitedly asked earning himself an equally enthusiastic nod from the visitor, “Thank you~”  
  
“Ginawa mo lang yata akong taga deliver, eh.”  
  
“Syempre, kawawa naman ‘yung mga nagdedeliver pag ganitong nabagyo. Hindi dapat nagpapadeliver ng pagkain sa panahong ganito. Mabuti nang ikaw ang mahirapan, haha.” Chanyeol replied.  
  
“Nga pala, tumawag sakin si Sehun,” Jongin continued.  
  
“Oh? Bakit daw?”  
  
“May tinanong lang… work-related. Niyaya ko narin.”  
  
“Hm,” Chanyeol agreed, “Nasan na daw siya?”  
  
“Malapit narin siguro ‘yon, paalis na sa kanila nung tumawag, eh.”  
  
Speaking of the devil, there were two consecutive loud knocks from the door before it fully opened, revealing a tall silhouette, syempre di mawawala ang beer na hawak ni Sehun, “Kung ‘di pa ako tumawag, ‘di niyo ko yayayain,” nagtatampo pero pabiro lang na sabi ni Sehun.  
  
“Magtatampo ka pa, eh, andito ka na,” sagot ni Chanyeol, “Kain muna bago beer, erp,” tumayo na si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya para ihanda ang hapag.  
  
“Yakagin mo narin kaya sila,” Sehun suggested.  
  
“’Wag na,” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin. Attending their recent Friday night, the latter knew he still wasn’t ready to be around Kyungsoo, hindi parin kaya ng puso niya.  
  
“Kay Soo parin ba?” sabay na sabi ni Chanyeol at Sehun, “Jinx,” sinundan pa, “Money for us!” magkadikit na yata bituka ng dalawang ‘to. Both amused on their little synchronicity, Jongin’s mind was drifting somewhere else.  
  
“’Yan pinaalala mo pa kasi!”  
  
“Bakit ako?!” Sehun denied, “Ikaw nga diyan, eh.”  
  
“Kumain na nga kayo. Ako na naman ginigisa niyo,” Jongin finally replied, “Baka kung san pa mapunta ‘tong usapan na ‘to, eh.”  
  
“Bakit ka nga pala pumunta dito?” Sehun asked in curiosity.  
  
“Ewan ko ‘dyan, bigla nalang nagtext,” Jongin replied, briefly pointing the spoon he was holding to Chanyeol, “May problema yata ang fuck boy natin, hahaha!”  
  
“Gago, wala.” Chanyeol answered in defense.  
  
“Nakabuntis ka?”  
  
“STD?”  
  
“Tangina nyo naman, eh!”  
  
“Hahahahahahaha!”  
  
The unit was somehow brought to life—laughter resonating all over Chanyeol’s unit but somehow Chanyeol was silent, from his point of view, naguguluhan siya, he didn’t know what he was feeling o pwede rin namang alam niya, takot lang siyang aminin sa sarili niya, wouldn’t even go around thinking about it. Gusto sanang kausapin ni Chanyeol si Jongin about what’s bothering him, he at least had the clue na, in some way, baka natutulad narin siya rito. Wala rin namang problema kung nandon si Sehun, maybe it just wouldn’t be easy for him to accept the idea that he’s falling for someone given his reputation.  
  
“How did you know Soo was the one?” Chanyeol asked out of nowhere, the tone was indeed serious leaving the whole table dazed. Sehun’s mouth easily parted along with raised brows, his body acting like it was on pause except his sight that was springing back and forth between Jongin and Chanyeol.  
  
Napalunok si Jongin sa tanong, well, it was obviously a very normal question but it was just something that you would not expect to hear from someone like Chanyeol. They knew him as the smart, playful, and easy one—never really taking things seriously, relationship-wise, at least, “May sakit ka ba?” Jongin amusingly replied.  
  
“See? Kaya ayokon— Ugh, nevermind.”  
  
Kuha agad ni Sehun na may gumugulo nga sa isipan ng kaibigang si Chanyeol, “Hindi, ano um… gulat lang kami… kasi, alam mo naman,” he excused, “Sumagot ka kasi,” Sehun ordered Jongin, even kicking the latter’s foot under the table trying to maintain a serious façade above.  
  
“Just answer, okay?” Chanyeol tried to dodge the judgment, “I’m asking for a friend.”  
  
Jongin and Sehun pursed their lips collectively, showing that they believe Chanyeol when in reality, they really, really don’t.  
  
“Okay,” Jongin cleared his throat after sipping from his glass of water, “Well… there was this one night sa apartment ko, we were sitting on the couch, no, actually only Soo was sitting, my head was resting on his lap and we were watching ‘Hell’s Kitchen’, I mean, I really don’t get the show but… I was willing to watch it… for him,” there was a pause as a light smile reveal itself, “…and I vividly remember looking up at him and that radiant smile of his… thinking ‘ _Yup, this feels right, I could do this forever’,”_ Jongin paused—eyes glittering like the ocean at night reflecting the stars, “That’s when I knew.” _  
  
_The room was once again quiet. Sof hours, doubtless, soft hours. Chanyeol’s question alone was hard enough to absorb but Jongin’s answer made it heavier. When Jongin and Kyungsoo were found out, the initial reactions were all focused on how they have hidden their sexual relationship and how everyone was mad at the betrayal and secrecy and how all of that boiled down onto them not being able to be in the same room anymore—how it ruined them as a bunch. No one really understood the point of it all which was actually very simple. _Love._ The situation made Jongin realize one thing, he had to be the bigger person, he has to, there’s just no other way.  
  
Jongin heaved a sigh as he pulled his vision back to look at his friends who, suprisingly, were tongue-tied, so he took the chance to continue, “Pakiramdam ko, kahit hindi tayo kumpleto ngayon, I need to say this… I mean, I might not get another chance like this. Sorry… sa nangyari,” he smiled. Usually someone smiling in the middle of an apology wouldn’t look so sincere, but in Jongin’s case, it was the complete and total opposite. The smile was undeniably painful and blue, “You know, falling in love isn’t something you can control. Puta, may love at first sight pa nga, ‘di ba?” he scoffed, “I didn’t mind that no one asked me if I was okay, dahil para sa inyo, it was _just_ love… and I wasn’t mad, don’t get me wrong, I understand that friendship is our pillar and that’s all that we have at the moment, so I told myself that it was okay… love is for the brave and I’m not saying that you’re weak, I just… thought that when the time comes and you encounter your own ‘ _the one’_ moment. I thought that maybe then… maybe then you’ll understand… and I’m willing to wait for it… much as I am willing to wait for Kyungsoo.”  
  
A series of eye twitching, swallowing, and heavy breathing surrounded the room. It wasn’t awkward, they were just amazed, probably the only moment Sehun thought being schooled was cool. Sehun got up and made his way to the refrigerator where he put the beer earlier, quietly dealing everyone a can.  
  
Chanyeol knew he had to say something given that he asked the question. He was still, mute, and frozen. Chanyeol got his answer… way more than what he wanted to hear; way more than what he needed to hear. He managed to at least open the can of beer in front of him, consuming it like it was water. Reality crashing in on him, like the ocean rushing to the shore, clearing it, only to be wrecked again by his own footsteps. A fire igniting within him, a storm, no amount of rain could douse but only one could calm.  
  
He was in love.  
  
He was in love with Baekhyun.

###

Nakakailang lingon na si Baekhyun sa pintuan ng apartment ni Jongin pero wala parin ‘yong hinihintay niya. Friday na naman, madalas maagang dumadating si Chanyeol o kung hindi naman kaya ay sakto sa oras na napag-usapan, hindi nito ugaling ma-late (one of the many things Baekhyun likes), pero wala parin. _Baka hindi pupunta,_ Baekhyun thought kahit na imposible, Chanyeol never missed a Friday with them. Excited si Baekhyun na makita si Chanyeol, he wouldn’t deny it, isang linggo na itong hindi nagpaparamdam sa kanya. Baekhyun should have already forgotten the kiss that night along with everything that happened… and everything that’s been said but it was hard to neglect. Like a name—a birth date, Baekhyun remembers it by heart.  
  
“Waiting for someone?” Sehun knowingly asked as he sat beside Baekhyun but the latter was quick to answer,  
  
“Kyungsoo.”  
  
Both heads turning to look at the host at the mention of the name.  
  
“Tigilan niyo kong dalawa,” Jongin warned, “Alam nating ‘di darating ‘yon.”  
  
“’Di ka sure, ikaw lang naman ang umiiwas, eh.” Baekhyun replied, “Teka nga, bakit ba tayong tatlo palang rito?” he continued, confused, “Usapan six ah, mag-seven na, oh.”  
  
“Pagbigyan mo na, minsan lang naman ma-late si Yeol,” sagot ni Sehun.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, he felt like Chanyeol was being fixated ever since he arrived, pero hindi nalang niya ito pinansin, imposible namang may alam ang dalawang kumag, Baekhyun thought. The latter didn’t answer, starting his favorite video game on his phone.  
  
Jongin didn’t miss the expression from Baekhyun, earning Sehun a prudent glare from him. Sehun shrugging his shoulders like he had just been caught, _sorry,_ he mouthed, inviting Jongin over to the kitchen with a simple hand gesture.  
  
“Daldal mo naman, eh,” Jongin whispered kahit na hindi naman sila maririnig ni Baekhyun dahil busy ito sa paglalaro, “Makakahalata ‘yan na may alam tayo, eh.”  
  
“Pft,” Sehun sighed in derision, “Asa ka naman, si Yeol nga ‘di marerealize kung ‘di mo pa sinaksak sa kokote niyang mahal niya ‘to, eh,” Sehun pointed to the living room, “Parehas ‘yan tanga.”  
  
“Kahit na, umayos ka, hayaan natin si Yeol ang dumiskarte.”  
  
“Susunduin niya ‘di ba si Chen?”  
  
“Oo, magpapaalam rin yata kay Chen na liligawan si Baek.”  
  
“Eh, kay Soo?”  
  
“Nasabi narin yata ‘di ko sure, basta wag kang magulo kasi.”  
  
“Oo na, oo na.”  
  
Saktong paglabas ng kusina nina Sehun at Jongin ay ang pasok at dating naman nina Chanyeol, Chen, at Kyungsoo. Jongin quickly lost his smile, scanning his apartment if it was clean at kung walang pakalat-kalat na mga gamit, ugali kasi ni Kyungsoo ang pagalitan siya tuwing maaabutang makalat ang apartment niya—one of the many things he miss. May sariling tsinelas na pambahay din si Kyungsoo sa apartment ni Jongin, nakalagay parin sa shoe rack katabi ng pintuan, hindi ‘yon tinatanggal ni Jongin kaya naman ramdam nito ang mga ngiting kusang puminta sa mukha niya nang abutin ito ni Kyungsoo… mahirap baguhin ang nakasanayan.  
  
“Tagal niyo!” Sehun shouted na nakapagpagaan ng mood.  
  
“Nag-overheat saskayan ni Yeol,” Chen answered while settling himself.  
  
“Na naman?” automatic na lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun kahit na kita namang busy ito sa paglalaro… sounding like someone who experienced it often with the taller, again putting up an awkward atmosphere inside the living room. If it was any other day, the question would seem normal… pero hindi na ganon. Everyone knew about Chanyeol’s feelings except for Baekhyun himself. The latter stopped his game, looking at everyone who was quiet at his question, obviously confused if he had said something wrong.  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat to remind everyone that they should act normal, “Naayos ko na po, dalhin ko bukas sa talyer,” he replied with a smile before tousling the smaller’s hair as a greeting.  
  
Baekhyun dismissed the weird reactions he just received and went back to his game, totally oblivious at the exchange of knowing stares surrounding him.  
  
The night went on as it would—a movie or two, drinks, and laughter. Sehun, Chen, and Soo coming into realization na baka pwede nga… pwede naman pala, ang mahulog sa kaibigan and have things stay the way they are. Chanyeol falling for Baekhyun doesn’t make him less friends with the latter, lalo na sa kanila. It was just love waiting to happen, a package waiting to be opened. When Chanyeol told them, no one doubted even for a second to support the taller, maybe they really have grown because that’s what friends are for—supporting each other no matter what. Chanyeol really did the right thing on telling them first.  
  
“Una na me,” Chen voiced right after the credits stopped rolling, “Nandyan na sundo ko sa labas, hehe.”  
  
“Nakauwi na pala si Xiumin?”  
  
“Oo, nung Monday pa yata.”  
  
“Chocolate naman!”  
  
“Heh! Bye~!”  
  
“Teka, pasabay narin ako!” Sehun jumped out of his seat, “Baba nyo nalang ko sa terminal,” he asked in puppy eyes.  
  
“Sabay narin ako,” habol ni Kyungsoo, “Pababa nalang rin sa terminal.”  
  
Jongin knew he had to speak up. He knew that Kyungsoo isn’t really fond of commuting. Laging taxi o ‘di kaya naman ay hinahatid niya ito. Given the time, duda siyang may mahahanap pang taxi ang kaibigan, “Hatid na kita.”  
  
Duda. Takot. Sisi. Halo-halo agad ang nararamdaman ni Jongin kahit na wala pa namang isinasagot sa kanya si Kyungsoo. The statement made everyone stop and watch kahit na rinig na ang mga busina ng sasakyan ng boyfriend ni Chen sa labas.  
  
“Kaya ko nang bumyahe,” Kyungsoo firmly answered.  
  
“Baka makatulog ka pa, lumampas ka, hatid na kita.”  
  
“Kaya ko na.”  
  
“I insist,” sagot ni Jongin, tone saying that he would not take no for an answer. Dumerecho na ito palabas, grabbing his keys hanging beside the door as walked out.  
  
For a moment the room was silent, they felt like Jongin had been distant for so long sa kaibigang si Kyungsoo that Jongin talking—even offering the other a ride home—feels surreal. Even Kyungsoo himself was surprised.  
  
Chen cleared his throat, like he was tossed back to reality, “Okay so… una na kami?” he asked, directing the question to Kyungsoo.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Ingat,” Sehun seriously said but somehow ended up in a teasing tone earning himself a glare from Kyungsoo.  
  
“Bye~” Chanyeol and Baekhyun said in unison.  
  
It wasn’t too long since Jongin’s car honked, signaling na aalis na sila. Kyungsoo hurriedly grabbed his things, finally saying goodbye to whoever was left inside the living room.

###

A [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3kb7ReTd6zyMENiL5WU30j) by Marion Talavera blasting from the car’s radio, filling the empty spaces and the difficult silence sitting between Kyungsoo and Jongin. Kailan ba? Kailan ba ang huling nagsama sila… ng silang dalawa lang? Ang isa, umaasa parin habang ang isa naman, matagal nang isinulat ang tuldok. It was like they were strangers, both stuck in an unfamiliar place. The drive was nearing its end, passing flickers of streetlights directing them to their exit.  
  
Arriving at the toll booth, Jongin quietly reached out for the glove compartment. A mess of receipts and some other papers coming into view. He pulled out a coin purse with patterns of a cute bear on it, a Christmas gift from Kyungsoo.  
  
“Nasa’yo pa pala ‘yan,” Kyungsoo commented, “Ang dumi rin nitong compartment mo, sabi ko sayo itapon mo na ‘tong mga ganito,”  
  
Jongin’s attention was divided. He heard Kyungsoo loud and clear but he had to pay first. Putting his hands back on the steering wheel, “Iniipon ko yan,” he simply replied.  
  
“Resibo?”  
  
“Oo…”  
  
Jongin slowed the car down as he parked in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment, “Resibo ng lahat ng lakad nating dalawa, ng mga kain sa labas, movie tickets…”  
  
Kyungsoo could feel the tension, rising… like a fever.  
  
“Salamat sa paghatid.”  
  
“Soo…”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Ganito parin ba?”  
  
Kyungsoo opened his side of the door, stepping out as if ignoring Jongin’s question, “Ingat pabalik.”  
  
“Soo…”  
  
“Do yourself a favor,” Kyungsoo said, nakatalikod kay Jongin, he turned his head one last time to look at Jongin straight in the eyes, “Stop holding on to what you never had.”

###

“Ano??” amba ni Baekhyun sa kaibigang kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya mula sa kabilang dulo ng sofang kinauupuan nila.  
  
“Wala,” pacute na sagot ni Chanyeol habang ibinabangon ang sarili para lumapit kay Baekhyun, “Namiss lang kita.”  
  
“Namiss…” Baekhyun repeated in a mocking tone.  
  
“Totoo naman, eh…” tuloy lang si Chanyeol sa paglapit kay Baekhyun, his right hand even finding its way aroud Baekhyun’s waist at hinayaan naman siya nito, resting his chin sa balikat ni Baekhyun, “Ano yan?” tanong nito, parang batang gustong makilaro sa cellphone ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Osu.”  
  
“Mamaya na yan…” pangungulit parin ni Chanyeol—lips already touching Baekhyun’s neck; hands pulling Baekhyun’s phone away.  
  
“Yeol naman, nasa ibang bahay tayo.”  
  
“Sa sinehan nga sinasakyan mo ako, dito ka pa mahihiya.”  
  
Hindi parin tumitigil si Chanyeol sa pagpapak sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Sasamahan pa ng kaunting dila pa-minsan paakyat sa tenga nito.  
  
“Yeol, pabalik na si Jongin.”  
  
“Mamaya pa ‘yon… kasama non si Soo,” Chanyeol continued his ministrations, dalawang kamay na ang gamit para hawakan ang bewang ni Baekhyun habang hinahalikan ito.  
  
“Baka mahuli tayo…” angal parin ni Baekhyun kahit na may maliliit na ungol nang kumakawala sa bibig niya.  
  
“Akong bahala,” hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang kapit niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun at iniakyat ito para pumatong sa kanya. Dahan-dahang inilalapit ang mga labi niya papunta sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. Hawak ni Baekhyun ang likod ng ulo ni Chanyeol, fingers running through the taller’s hair.  
  
Marahan ang halik. Basa, masarap. Kagatan ng labi at kiskisan ng dila, dagdag pa ang mga ungol na umiibabaw sa tunog ng telebisyon sa silid. Kinapa ni Chanyeol ang remote ng TV na alam niyang nakakalat lang sa kinauupuan nila. Pinutol saglit ang halik at pinatay ito.  
  
“Bakit mo pinatay? Baka sa labas palang marinig na tayo.”  
  
“Gusto kong ungol mo lang ang naririnig ko habang dinadala kita sa langit,” balik na naman sa laplapan ang dalawa, mga kamay ni Chanyeol na nilalakbay na ang katawan ni Baekhyun, hinuhubad lahat ng pwedeng hubarin.  
  
Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang tshirt ni Baekhyun sabay binigyan ito ng malagkit na tingin salungat sa magaan at matamis niyang ngiti. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang makinis at malambot na balat ni Baekhyun sa mga kamay niya, para bang kailangang dahan-dahanin ang paghawak dito pero alam niyang hindi ganon ang gusto ni Baekhyun, hindi ganon ang nakasanayan nila. Gigil at bilis, ‘yan ang perfect description sa tuwing magsasalo silang dalawa ng init.  
  
Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri niya habang nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun, sinadyang basain bago ipanglaro sa utong ni Baekhyun. Sarap na sarap naman ang huli sa pakiramdam, basang daliri sa isang utong at malikot na dila naman sa kabila, walang maiiwan, lahat nabibigyan ng atensyon. Magaling talaga ‘tong si Chanyeol.  
  
“Yeol… Mmhh, s—arap.”  
  
Gumagalaw na ang bewang ni Baekhyun sa sarap na nararamdaman, Kumakayod ang malaman na pwet sa tigas na tite ni Chanyeol. Imbis na iniisip niya lang kung pano pipigilan ang mga ungol niya, tinitigasan narin si Baekhyun sa titeng nakabukol sa ilalim niya, namiss niya ang makantot ni Chanyeol. Napapakapit na si Baekhyun sa malapad na balikat ng matangkad, ang pakiramdam ng tshirt ni Chanyeol ang sumalubong sa mga haplos ni Baekhyun pero hindi ‘yon ang kailangan niya. Gusto niyang maramdaman si Chanyeol, kada pulgada ng katawan ni Chanyeol gusto niyang idikit sa kanya. Hinila nito pataas ang damit ng matangkad, stopping Chanyeol from what he was doing.  
  
Nagkatinginan at balik na naman sa halikan.  
  
Ito na yata ang pinakamatagal na foreplay na ginawa nila kahit na walang nakakapansin sa kanila. Kita na sa mga katawan nila ang pawis, mahina lang ang bentilador sa silid, talagang pagpapawisan sila sa init ng gingawa nila.  
  
Lumipas pa ang kaunting minuto, nahanap din ng mga kamay ni Baekhyun ang butones ng pantalong suot ni Chanyeol. Hinihimas himas pa ang malaking bukol, gustong gusto na niyang isubo.  
  
“Ginalit mo na naman ako,” biro ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na tanggalin ang pantalon niya. Lumipat narin si Baekhyun para maupo sa sofa, habang nakatayo naman si Chanyeol sa harap niya.  
  
“Eto na, susuyuin na kita,” malaswang sabi ni Baekhyun bago hilahin pababa ang pantalon at brip ni Chanyeol. Hindi na mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang ‘sarap’ na ba ang nagpaulit-ulit sa isip niya pero yun lang ang napasok sa utak niya kada makikita niya ‘tong tite ni Chanyeol. Mahaba, malaki, mataba, at mabango pa. Dream tite.  
  
Agad na nilabas ni Baekhyun ang dila niya bago ay lumuhod sa harap ng matangkad. Isinasampal ang tite ni Chanyeol sa dila niya, isinusubo ito pero hindi sinasara ang bibig, sige asarin mo pa.  
  
“Kakainin mo o ako ang kakantot sa bibig mo?”  
  
Masyadong mainit si Chanyeol, sino ba namang hindi? Isang Baekhyun ang luluhod sa harap mo, dagdag pa dito ang malikot nitong dila at dalubhasang bibig.  
  
“Kantutin mo bibig ko,” Parehas naman palang mainit. Pinadaanan ni Baekhyun ng dila ang kabuuan ng tite ni Chanyeol bago ay dinuraan pa ito habang sinasalsal ng kamay, basang-basa na. Madulas na.  
  
Ipinwesto ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay sa likod ng ulo ni Baekhyun bago ito bayuhin ng marahan… pabilis. Baon na baon hanggang sa lalamunan. Malalabong ungol ang inilalabas ni Baekhyun dahil sa nakasapak sa bibig niya, gamit din ang kamay niya sa paglaro sa mga itlog ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
Talagang tinitingala pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol para titigan ito sa mata. Eye to eye habang nachupa. Kita ni Baekhyun ang pagkagat ni Chanyeol sa sarili nitong mga labi. Lalo siyang ginaganahan.  
  
“Aahh… Baek,” dinadahan dahan na ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo kaya naman nagkusa na si Baekhyun, higop kung higop. Parang nakain ng saging, ang kaso lang, hindi niya malunok. Naramdaman na ni Baekhyun ang pagkibot ng tite ni Chanyeol sa bibig niya, ibig sabihin lalabasan na ito kaya lalo niyang ginalingan, gusto niyang iputok ni Chanyeol sa bibig niya, sa dila niya, pwede narin sa mukha niya. Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun sa tite ni Chanyeol, pinapadaanan bawat sulok ng bibig niya. Walang sabi-sabi ay ramdam niya na ang mainit na tamod sa loob ng bibig nya, napangiti pa si Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol, patuloy paring sinasalsal sa dila niya ang katas nito. Sinasaid.  
  
“Tangina ka talaga,” ‘yon nalang ang nasabi ni Chanyeol sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman, inisahan na siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
Pagkatapos masaid ang katas ni Chanyeol, kumapit si Baekhyun sa bewang nito para hilahin ang sarili niya patayo. Mabilis na sinunggaban ni Chanyeol ang makasalanang labi ni Baekhyun, “Bakit mo ko pinatapos?” tanong nito sa maliit sa pagitan ng mga halik.  
  
“Para mas matagal kang labasan pag sasakyan na kita,” sagot ni Baekhyun, nakangisi pa, talagang nang-aasar.  
  
Sobrang gigil na ni Chanyeol, ‘di niya lubos maisip ganong kaswerte niya kay Baekhyun. Ganong kaswerte niyang mainlove sa kaibigan niyang maganda, matalino, masipag, at putangina pa sa kalibugan. Na kay Baekhyun na talaga lahat.  
  
Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang hampasin ang isang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun sa sobrang gigil niya. Mabilis niyang pinihit si Baekhyun at pinatuwad ito sa sofa. Siya naman ang luluhod, siya naman ang kakain. Mangilan ngilang palo pa sa magkabilang pwet ang naipon ni Baekhyun, nang makitang pulado na ito ay tinigilan na ni Chanyeol. Binuka at sumalubong sa kanya ang kumikislot na butas ni Baekhyun. Napadila nalang siya sa sariling labi sa sarap ng pagkaing nasa harapan niya.  
  
“Aahhh… F—!” unang haplos palang ‘yon ng dila ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Ang ingay mo talaga pag kinakain ka,” hindi lang si Chanyeol ang sarap na sarap pati tenga niya, sa ungol na naririnig mula kay Baekhyun.  
  
Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pwet ni Baekhyun, pagtapos ay sinisid ito, kasama ang dila niyang naglalaro sa paligid ng kulay rosasa na butas ni Baekhyun. Tumigil sandali si Chanyeol para isubo ang isa… o dalawa niyang dalri, binasa ito ng husto bago ipasok sa butas ni Baekhyun.  
  
Isa muna, “Yeol, mmhh, i—isa pa.”  
  
Hindi naman tatanggihan ni Chanyeol ang request ni Baekhyun, dinagdagan pa ng isang daliri. Magkasama ang dila at dalawang daliri, pinatirik ni Chanyeol ang mga mata ni Baekhyun; pinakulot ang mga daliri sa paa at pinaungol ng masarap. Pantay lang, parehas lang silang magaling sa larangan ng kantutan.  
  
Lipas ng ilang minuto pa ay nakuntento narin si Chanyeol sa pagkain niya. Hinalikan ng paulit-ulit ang mga hita ni Baekhyun bago ay nahiga na sa sahig. Rinig pa ang mabilis na paghinga ni Baekhyun, nilingon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.  
  
“Sit on my face,” hindi pa pala tapos si Chanyeol, bitin pa.  
  
Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun sa narinig, ibabaon niya na sana ang tite ni Chanyeol na nakatirik sa pwet niya pero hindi pa pala tapos ang matangkad.  
  
Dinilaan, nilawayan, nilabas pasok ang dila sa butas ni Baekhyun. Parehas sarap na sarap.  
  
“Chanye—ol… Putang—”  
  
“Suko ka na?”  
  
Umalis si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo sa mukha ni Chanyeol, bago ay hinalikan ito, nakahiga na ang dalawa sa sahig, buti nalang may carpet si Jongin. Laplapan na naman.  
  
“Gusto na kitang sakyan…” dini-dila-dilaan ni Baekhyun ang leeg ni Chanyeol habang nakadantay ang isang hita niya sa matangkad, “Miss ko na ang tite mo sa pwet ko,” hawak na ni Baekhyun ang alaga ni Chanyeol, “Tigas na tigas ka parin kahit pinutukan mo na ko sa bibig.”  
  
Lakas mangharingga ni Baekhyun, gustong gusto pag pinapatulan siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
“P—putangina!” kada yata ipapasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya kay Baekhyun, pakiramdam ng maliit ay first time ito. Masikip na butas at malaking tite, tangina, bagay na bagay.  
  
“Gilingan mo,” utos ni Chanyeol kahit na hindi na naman niya kailangang sabihin, kusang gumalaw ang mga bewang ni Baekhyun, mahigpit ang kapit sa matigas na katawan ni Chanyeol. Dagdag pa sa init ang mga tulo ng pawis na nakakalat sa abs nito.  
  
Tataas at lulubog ng madiin, na kay Baekhyun ang desisyon. Iba sa pakiramdam, ganon talaga pag nagpapamiss, hahanap-hanapin.  
  
Parehas lutang sa sarap ng pagbayo ni Baekhyun, hindi parin talaga kuntento si Chanyeol, hinawakan nito ang bewang ni Baekhyun para bigyan ng espasyo ang sarili niyang bewang.  
  
“Kumapit ka,” inumpisahang ratratin ni Chanyeol ang butas ni Baekhyun. Tangina, kain na kain tite ang tite niya, hanggang dulo, malalim… sobrang sarap, “Nggghh!”  
  
“Y—yeol! Aaahhh…” ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang kasukdulan niya, ganon din si Chanyeol. Konting bayo at trabaho pa nakarating na ang dalawa.  
  
Langit nga.

###

**Me  
**23:21  
_Pauwi na kami, san ka na?_

 **Jongin  
**23:26  
_Dito lang sa gedli  
Kailangan ko lang mag-isip isip, haha  
Paki-lock nalang ng pintuan_

 **Me  
**23:32  
_Ingat_

 **Jongin  
**23:36  
_Kayo din  
Good luck sayo_

 **Me  
**23:41  
_:)_

###

“San daw nagpunta si Jongin?” Baekhyun casually asked Chanyeol who was driving them home.  
  
“Hindi ko alam, nandyan lang ‘yon. Baka kailangan lang mapag-isa.”  
  
“Sinabi mo na umuwi na tayo?”  
  
“Sinabi ko na tinamudan natin yung carpet niya,” biro ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Aray!” hampas ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol. OA lang ‘to si Chanyeol, imposible naman siyang masaktan ni Baekhyun sa tigas ng mga braso niya.  
  
“Tanga ka talaga.”  
  
_“Tanga sayo.”_ mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol, para bang kinakain ang salita niya, sinasadyang hindi maintindihan ng katabi niya.  
  
“Ano?”  
  
“Wala~” Chanyeol smiled, “Sabi ko ang sarap mo.”  
  
“Mas masarap ka… ‘wag kang papatalo,” asar pabalik ni Baekhyun. Kala mo na naman walang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, the drive was filled with laughter and casual talk. Tahimik ang kalsada, maliwanag ang mga ilaw, pati narin ang mga bituin.  
  
Alam ni Chanyeol na ‘yon na ang pagkakataon niyang umamin. Bakit niya pa itatago? Gusto niya nang iparamdam kay Baekhyun ang pag-aalaga niya. Gusto niya nang sabihin kay Baekhyun kung gano niya ito kamahal, kung panong tinamaan siya sa maliit. Gusto niya nang umuwi kay Baekhyun sa gabing ‘yon.  
  
“Huy! Exit ko na!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “Lampas, gago!”  
  
Pero sinadya ‘yon ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Huy!” tapik ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol pero hindi parin nasagot ang matangkad imbis ay hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Baekhyun at ipinahinga sa hita niya as a fragile smile crossed his face.  
  
“Let’s take the long way home tonight.”  
  
“[Yeol](https://open.spotify.com/track/2gQAEvQc71NTFUv4NZxNtu).”  
  
Chanyeol pulled over a view, bright city lights spread across endless black canvas. Sobrang ganda, sama pa ang malamig na simoy ng hangin.  
  
Chanyeol got off the car, and opened the door for Baekhyun—an invitation for Baekhyun to join him.  
  
“Ang ganda,” lito man si Baekhyun sa ikinikilos ni Chanyeol, hindi niya maiwasan ang mamangha sa ganda ng tanawin sa harap niya. Tipong nakikita niya lang sa tumblr, o sa mga picture sa internet, may ganon din pala sa lugar nila.  
  
“Ang ganda nga,” pagsang-ayon ni Chanyeol… pero hindi sa mga ilaw ng siyudad nakatingin, may mas maliwanag pa doon, may mas maganda pa doon.  
  
Si Baekhyun.  
  
“Baek?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Ayoko na ng set-up natin.”  
  
Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig, pinihit ang tingin patama kay Chanyeol, “Ha?”  
  
“Ayoko nang tuwing Friday lang makasama ka ng matagal,” Chanyeol continued, “I want to be your everyday.”  
  
Like how the horizon meets the sea during sunset, Baekhyun felt something dawning inside him. Chanyeol was confessing. In front of him, breathtaking view surrounding them. Was he dreaming?  
  
“Ayoko nang magigising ng wala ka sa tabi ko,” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand—pulling the smaller closer to him, “Mahal kita, Baekhyun.”  
  
“Yeol,” there were no words, Baekhyun never saw it coming, alam niyang malabong manggaling kay Chanyeol ang mga salitang ‘yon. Mauuna pang pumuti ang uwak, ‘yan pa ang sabi niya noon but it was not hard to believe. Chanyeol’s eyes were screaming sincerity, care. Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ang yumakap sa kaibigan niya.  
  
Chanyeol’s wide arms welcoming Baekhyun into a warm embrace. That’s where he belongs, that is where they belong.  
  
It felt like it was a very long time, love really does come unexpectedly—like every other thing. ‘Wag mong hanapin… darating din ‘yan. Baka matagal mo nang kilala, nabwelo lang pala.  
  
Kapirasong gitling ngunit malaking pagkakaiba, magkaibigan parin ba o magka-ibigan na?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the prompter, i hope you liked this! thank you for letting me write your idea <3
> 
> to the mods, can't thank you enough for your patience! ily!!!
> 
> and to everyone who spared the time to read, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing. :')


End file.
